One File
by DementedOutcast
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is a part of a secret association with the Fuehrer as she hunts down a list of people who are better off wandering. She's given a new case, one she can't do alone, but when it doesn't go as planned she's forced to help this one person out. AU!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Mustang's File

Lieutenant Hawkeye: A solider serving in the military and the people she promised to protect. A strict woman with a high percentage of filing in paperwork, a workaholic, and an assassin recruited from the Fuehrer himself because of her sharpshooting skill she had throughout wars that raged on between Fort Briggs, Drachma, and the Ishvalan war of extermination. Though, she works for the Fuhrer as his personal assassin along with Jean Havoc, they've never failed the King of Amestris to erase criminals, alchemist, or fugitives from their world. . .

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." The Fuhrer called to her once she entered his office and handed her a manila folder containing of another one her kills.

"Sir?" She responded with a firm tone. The King softly smiled at her as she remained unfazed by the small rare action the man before her gives.

"At ease soldier." He gestured his hand in a calm manor for her to relax. "Are you familiar with a man named Roy Mustang?" He asked immediately to change the slight pitch difference in her voice to where he only wanted her to calm down.

"I know of him, not personally." Hawkeye kept her focused eyes on the Fuehrer waiting for her command and waiting for another life she has to take.

"He trained under your father, Berthold Hawkeye, correct?" The king kept the questions and statements in an order for her to follow one of the most possible easy ways for her to take in her life.

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye stood firm in front of his desk. He folded his hands under his chin studying her unknown demeanor he can't understand.

"You have a new assignment Lieutenant Hawkeye. I trust you won't let me down." He saluted with an unnerving smile only for her eyes to see. She knew of it and brushed it off because it will bring her somewhere she can't afford to visit.

"Of course not." Hawkeye said in determination which intrigued the Fuehrer.

"All right, he's an ex-state alchemist as well as an ex-Colonel . . . He's snooped around the military about two weeks ago, broke into a level seven department, stole important files and I need you to finish the man off. Will you erase him from Amestris?" The questions he asks towards the end of his debrief irritates her in a way that another part of her wants to walk out the door and finish her job no matter what the person caused.

"I will finish him without a doubt in mind." The determination that kept rising in her firm voice sent a cold shiver down his back. It felt like an unfulfilled promise she's buried deep inside her thoughts and will later make that promise come true.

Their exchange of words ended quickly when the Fuhrer had placed the man's file in her arms. This kill she would commit meant nothing to her because of the lives she took during the Ishvalan and Drachmann war. Whenever she had to murder someone it would be herself down there in their position. She's human, they all are, but are they really human if they kill to help Amestris and its people?

As she opened the door to her office she noticed a blonde male with baby blue eyes and a cigarette at the corner of his mouth sitting at her desk with a big smile. "What the hell are you doing here, Havoc?" She tiredly sighed at her friend's simple actions that annoy her, but shrugs it off.

Jean Havoc: Second Lieutenant, age twenty-one, companion of Riza Hawkeye, a chain smoker and has terrible luck with women. . . he's hopelessly romantic.

"I can't drop by and say 'hello'?" He joked and Hawkeye gave a death glare that could pierce through anyone's soul in seconds. The glare he receives means something more, but her glares could kill him on sight.

"Havoc, cut to the chase." She demanded with slight aggravation.

"You should really let me in on your assignments and not keep in the dark. Who do you have this time?" He warm heartedly smiled to her fatigued frame and asked a simple question every time she walks in the office with that same look.

"Huh, his name is Roy Mustang, an ex-Colonel and state alchemist. He broke into the military several times, broke into department seven, he stole several important files. . ." She smiled in return placing the file on her desk standing in front of him.

"You're there to finish him off." He calmly proclaimed.

"Huh, sadly yes." The sad change in her voice immediately made Havoc shoot his head up.

"A lover?" He asked confused laced around sarcasm.

"An acquaintance of my father." She paused for a moment realizing Havoc had not moved from her desk. "Ass out of my chair, now."

"It's comfy." He cried with a pout. Hawkeye sent another threatening glare his way as he quickly scurried away to another desk.

"OUT!" She violently pointed her thumb behind her shoulder and watched him move his fast body.

When she took her seat, she scanned the file over and over again. Havoc watched over her with concern. The worry in his eyes made her eyes worry. One file, one man, one kill, and one more death to go upon and Just one man against the entire military; it made them feel filthy because of the lives they have to keep taking just to see more light in the dark, and if someone reached out to them they will quickly push them away because of all their blood staining their entire lives.

_KNOCK._

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Hawkeye." A man with glasses popped his head through the door looking for the best sharp shooter in the military.

The one knock Hawkeye heard brought out of her deep thoughts when the door creped open and was faced with one of the Fuehrer's men. "Yes?" She answered strongly as she prepared herself for another life she _has_ to erase.

"The Fuhrer has told me you are to wait further instructions until he has figured out where Mustang is to be found." The man with glasses said in finality and gave a quizzical stare for a moment then made his way out the door without a salute.

"All right." She waved her hand for the memo while Havoc is smoothly truanting to her desk filled with excitement of the man they have to haunt down seeing a new and old night come as their life is spiraling out of control.

"I'm joining you." Havoc declared standing in front of her desk with an extremely annoying grin plastered on his face,

"No, you're to watch my office while I'm gone." Hawkeye said filing through the folder the Fuehrer gave to her without looking into her partner's eyes.

"I'm allowed to break one of your rules." He pouted wanting to avoid a pointless argument.

"What rule is that?" She decided to play along to his game, but will later turn into a violent war that no one might survive.

_SLAM!_

"I'm going with you in this damn assignment." He vehemently slammed both of his hands on her desk with an irritated expression be displayed on his face. A stone-hard stare bore into hers as she slowly picked her head and made contact with his.

"**You're** staying here." Hawkeye declared while they kept dancing around this meaningless dispute when they both know he'll join.

"I'll get your back." She sees the determined gleam in his, but still refused to have his help in the field when she knows it will only take five seconds of her time and all her time of her living body while she watches her targets fall to their knees.

"_I'll_ kill him myself." They want to break the arguments they make, but both know if they do they'll break down each of their walls they have built then get destroyed by something their will can't control.

"**I'm** going with you." Havoc wasn't going to let Hawkeye expose herself in the dark-dying-loneness she feels when taking away that life.

"No, listen to people damn it, Havoc."Hawkeye rose to her feet and threw the file to the side staring into his confident eyes and aura that he emitted and let her feel.

"No, **I** refuse." He proclaimed as a genuine smile came into her view.

"Huh." She sighed exasperatedly and spoke full authority to her partner she cares for and will risk her life to keep him safe. "Then I have one order. **Don't die**. . . "

_One hour later. . . _

Later on that same day Hawkeye finished extra paper work while Havoc had a strong competition with his pile of paper work. The same man from earlier came to Hawkeye's office letting her know of the news _he_ has. "The Fuhrer is waiting for."

"Thank you, we'll be right there." They both calmly walked out her office towards the hallway where their hell lies in every direction. . .

The pair sauntered on down to the Fuhrer's office; his place of work. Happily he greeted the two; a manor which he hardly showed to any of his soldiers; one that would put them in an awkward state of position. They stood for some moments before the Fuhrer began to speak about the man's whereabouts. No home, no family, no credit cards, and no car . . . a ghost . . . he'll only come around if he wants to be found . . .

"Lieutenant Hawkeye and Second Lieutenant Havoc, it's good to see you." Their Fuehrer greeted them with a smile that sent a shiver down their spines. The smile he lets them see makes them feel worthless, but it disturbed them to know he kept letting them show and both want to reason the why.

"Thank you, sir." They replied in unison.

"Before I tell you where Mustang is headed, you will have code names. . ." He paused for a moment. He quizzically stared at them for a second watching the slight change in their eyes.

"Code names?" Havoc questioned confused about the reason why the King did this to them to the first time on one _last_ mission they could have.

"Yes, Hawkeye you are Elizabeth. Havoc you are Jackie." They warily stared at their Fuehrer at the sudden interest of pseudo names.

"Jackie?" Hawkeye questioned confused about the entire situation.

"Elizabeth?" Havoc questioned as well with more uncertainty.

"Yes, now to Mustang. He's been currently traveling to several places. He has been staying at Central's most expensive hotel. . ." He immediately went back to the original discussion to have their focus back on their assignment and their target.

"How long has the chase been going on?" Havoc slowly asked.

"One year." The Fuehrer calmly responded getting odd looks from both soldiers wondering why he chose now to stop this man after a one year chase.

_It's been one year. Now they want us to erase him? _Havoc thought_._

"You two will go undercover at Central's Hotel. You are to wait further instructions there." The look quickly disappeared as they saluted him.

"Sir."

"At ease soldiers, now when you arrive there my messenger will be waiting for you at the front doors. He'll hand you what require."

"Well that be all?" The debrief of the assignment began to make the soldiers a bit impatient and wanted to go end this man's miserable life and soak themselves in their blood as the never ending pain fills their body not wanting to disperse.

"No, wear your best outfits. It's a five star hotel." He smiled. "At eleven a car will arrive at one of your places. Will you be ready?" The one question he always asks makes them feel like their life is running on a time.

"Sir."

* * *

I hope people will read this FF! If you do can you kindly leave a review because I'm new at this site and just want to know if I'm any good. So reviews would be loved!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Finding Mustang

The clock struck midnight. Hawkeye sat in the back of the car along with Havoc. She wore a long plane red dress while he wore a black tailored suit. They sat in silence for a couple of moments as Havoc poured two drinks of red wine. Hawkeye enjoyed the silenced, but her partner loathes it, and if no one speaks he feels like a puppet only being used as something worthless, but he knows she won't treat like that and he'll see a new day rising.

"Here, you'll need it." He passed her the drink with a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"You look good tonight." His smile remained plastered on his face as he put a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She calmly said with a smile a signature she rarely ever lets appear on her gracious features.

"I've noticed something has been bothering you. What is it?" Havoc set the drink down and let a small could of smoke flow into the air they both breathe. The serious change in his tone sent Hawkeye on small alert because it scared a bit to have hear that tone in his voice, but remained calm as she took in the presence of his trained eyes.

". . . It's Mustang."She slowly whispered under her breath and tried to figure out an enigma she hasn't seen or heard of before. "Why would someone like him be against the military? It just doesn't make any sense." Every thought of this man plaguing her mind tore her apart on the inside as she struggled to understand the situation.

"Yeah, don't let your guard down." He sighed exasperatedly already tired of this and every other mission they appear in . . .

The car came to a stop at the hotel where it was filled with several productive people with wealthy money on the line and deeply hidden within them. The jewelry they wore was priceless, something they would never be able to obtain when they have a job to accomplish. Havoc took hold of Hawkeye's hand like a gentleman as he carefully led her out. Due to her appearance the other civilians ahead of the couple examined her with a lustful study in their eyes. He pulled her closer to his side which caught her off guard a bit.

"What the hell are you doing?" When he wrapped a protective arm around her waist she gave him a glare that told him, _if- you- don't -let- go -I'll -shoot -you_.

"My job." He steadily proclaimed watching the crows begin to slowly circle around them as if they were the _best_ people they would get to meet.

The long line ahead of them went by quickly due to everybody moving out of their way. The entire period of the day and overnight Havoc had been grinning. He knows he's an unlucky man, hopelessly romantic yet there was only woman who would never let him down: Riza Hawkeye, one of the greatest person he's ever met no matter what their differences are. She'll be there to help along the way to make the things with him come true no matter how foolish it sounded to him.

"How are you?" The Fuhrer's messenger handed their equipment and a key that led to Mustang's room: 324. A smiled entered his face as they gave him a wary look.

"How did you get his key?" Havoc carefully asked.

"Sheska had the key doubled." The messenger dryly responded.

"That solves everything." He muttered a bit annoyed.

"Thank you, Fuery." Hawkeye ignored her partner's odd tone and took the key from him as they stalked away into the darkest night of their lives.

The way Centrals' Hotel looked outside when they first entered it would win any award if civilians ever held such an event because how high granted this building is. As they wandered the halls of the hotel lights flashed from every corner of the building. A light bright enough that could light up anyone's soul in an instant; to them it was pure peace, but the peace wouldn't last long once they took that man's life and his blood will stain their hands much more than first kill they took and remembered who is was. They won't forget the first kill they had. The pair snooped in the man's room setting up cameras in every corner possible.

"I have feeling Mustang won't be back in this room." Hawkeye whispered in a low growl that Havoc heard and lightly chuckled to with a smile gracing his lips.

"What do you think of this Mustang guy?" He suddenly asked

"An arrogant -self righteous-bastard who thinks it's right to play with half of the military's organization." She dangerously growled moving around the living room to set up a com link.

"Now I wonder how you feel about me." Havoc tentatively proclaimed aloud.

"You're a chain smoker and hopelessly unlucky with women. . ." She began to state the worst characteristics of his life he loathed to where he would bury it with in his grave.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I GET IT!" He pleaded in a shout frantically waving his arms around and threw himself on the couch catching a glare she sent his way as he quickly went back to his feet thinking he could get a bit of rest before the chaos would begin.

Hawkeye sat on the couch to arrange her pistol as she carefully placed each bullet in while pretending to use Havoc for target practice only when he noticed what she had been doing. He held up his hands in defense if she managed to shoot him she wouldn't shoot him for the world because she has a small debt to repay to him when he brought her back from her own hell making a different call and saved a portion of her simple life she once had. . .

"Point that gun somewhere else. I'm not for target practice." He pointed accusingly at her perfect figure aiming her gun at his head. He has a dry expression displayed on his face when she whipped her gun back into her holster.

"What ever I shoot is my target." She said in a promising threat holding a malicious act to her entire career, but the choice is her and both know everyone has a choice.

"Come on, let's go." Havoc pestered her and grabbed her arm to lead them out the door and stopped halfway when Hawkeye spoke.

"Are the preparations finished?" She warily stared at him trying to figure out what was wrong with him to be acting this strange during an assignment.

"Yes, now let's go." He pulled on her arm once more, but she wouldn't move from her spot until she was satisfied with a reason she came up with or until something about his atmosphere would change.

"What's got into you?" Hawkeye slowly muttered. "I'll finish him off. You just watch my back." She cocked her gun, slipped it into her holster while he just kept a smirk on his face. The confidence she spoke in out Havoc on a different spot holding much more than what he seemed to be and Hawkeye who noticed this different slip she didn't like and moved on to do their jobs.

The pair had traveled their way back downstairs to the main lobby for further orders that would come to the messenger and from the Fuhrer. Havoc remained on the upper level to watch her back as instructed and scan the entire area where he would only be able to spot other objects that she can't. Hawkeye took control of the lower level with the Fuhrer's messenger while she casually strolled around the building not wanting to draw attention to her and the one above who looked quite annoyed with this assignment.

"Stop touching your ear." She calmly commanded walking around in every room receiving lustful stares from the men scanning her body in a vigorous way. She wanted to put a bullet in between all their eyes to stop their annoying stares.

"Sorry." He quickly removed his hand from his ear placing it on the bar he's currently resting on and moved his hand to his cheek in a bored demeanor. "The Fuhrer gave you permission to open fire if he resist." He dryly said with the same gleam in his eyes. She knew something was off with him, but chose to ignore it because both know he'll be fine later on.

"Just tell me when you locate him." She steadily proclaimed walking into a casino filled with a flood of people at tables and slot machines as they're getting more golden coins.

"Yes ma'am." Havoc lightly joked in a chuckle which Hawkeye smiled to as his character began to surface from the dark.

Hawkeye remained in the same area she walked in to as Havoc followed her every move making sure there isn't anyone there to harm her. She calmly walked around the entire room going from corner to corner searching for the man she's going to kill, but for some reason she doesn't know if she'll have to the will to do so when all her haunting memories come back to plague her mind. She chose to forget about it moving forward no matter what was in her path.

"Havoc, put your hand down." Out of her peripheral vision she saw Havoc put his hand up to the com link and deadly commanded for him to remove his hand.

"Sorry." He apologized in a sarcastic way to where Hawkeye wanted to make a target board out of him.

"You'll blow our cover." She angrily growled. Her back was against the wall facing his amused expression plastered on his face.

"_Elizabeth_, you'll be the one to blow our cover." He joked and lightly laughed at their situation.

"You're one to talk, _Jackie_." She countered with an edge in her voice towards the end of her comment. She smirked at his play that now became hers because she'll burn his whole world down.

"Now that hurt. I didn't know you were that cruel." He put a hand to his hurting heart pleading for a 'stop' he knew he wouldn't get, but played their childish game.

"Keep that in mind." She declared a deadly promise rising from the bottom of her conscious.

"I'll do my best." He sarcastically responded with a steady informal salute.

Havoc remained in his position silently leaning on the rail staring at Fuery who was at a table with some women wrapped around his neck asking for information about his personal life as he wickedly smiled at Havoc. He clenched his hands on the rail and growled under his breath while Hawkeye teased him. "He's quite the ladies man. Wouldn't you say, Jackie?"

"How the hell does a guy like him get all the women? Stop teasing me." He cried and sunk his shoulders to calm himself. Out of Havoc's peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of the _man_ with a woman and a small child. "To your right." Havoc steadily proclaimed. "You'd think a man like him would have a family?" The soft tone in his voice had Hawkeye give him a wary look.

"The child doesn't look like him, more of her mother." She calmly stated looking over the child who clung to her mother.

"Can you really kill him when he has a family?" The way Havoc quickly switched his tones drove Hawkeye a bit insane sending her mixed signals about the man's personal background, but she's let him have his moments to keep the conversation interesting.

"Don't make assumptions just yet." She said slowly. "We don't know if that's his family." Havoc sent an incredulous look with a hint of confusion.

"Then get information out of him before you kill him. That would be helpful." He darkly proclaimed scratching behind his head to prevent himself from touching his ear.

"What do you propose I do?" Hawkeye suggested slowly getting her partner's attention to a set of very attractive cards.

"Win at the small casino game." He calmly said.

"No, I don't gamble." She growled annoyed at his suggestion and wanted to a bullet in her partner's head then repeat the process when he comes back to haunt her.

"It's your only chance. Do you want this place in chaos?" He taunted her with a devious grin spreading into his facial features. She wanted to swat his annoying smirk of his face with the back of her gun.

To Hawkeye there's always a choice, but she couldn't bring herself to properly think even if that _family_ was his and there's nothing she can do and it pained her to know she may not be able to _kill_ this man, but there are other ways she can make him crawl in fear and beg for his life back. In a matter of seconds the players took their seats, she took a seat across from her kill, one she might not be able to sleep at all when he's plaguing her mind. The dealer danced with the cards in his hands as he announced the buy,

"The big blind is now two hundred and fifty six million." The dealer calmly proclaimed as he played with the cards in his hands and spread them across the table. "Four players, it's your set." He tosses each player with a set of cards that hold all the money and rage if the right player doesn't get what they want.

"Check." A man in a black suit declared and gave a nod to the dealer.

"All check four players." The dealer said nodding at each of the players who started to pass their cards that hold the one thing all those people want: money while Hawkeye only wanted to rid of her opponent.

"Check." Another man spoke who wears a clean white expensive suit. He smirked at the man who set of the small blind of the game.

"Six million all in." Hawkeye said in an innocent tone that took Mustang and her partner a bit off guard. She stared at him dead in his steady black eyes and peacefully smirked at her. She was tired with all the lustful smiles she gets from every drooping man in the hotel and wanted to put several bullets in each person who will drop dead to their knees when they see her walk such a feisty manor.

"Bet is six million." The dealer carefully watched the two while he spoke.

The last person had been Roy Mustang. He kept a tranquil stare at her for a slight moment and stacked a pair of identical cards onto his chips. "Raise."

"Raise, twelve million, heads up." He slid the chips towards the middle of the table getting a wary look from the beautiful blonde sitting in front of him.

"Fourteen million, five hundred thousand all in."

"Raise, all in."

The table played out one red ace of hearts, black eight of spades, six of spades, four of spades and one ace of spades. "Well, I'll call you on that one."

"Call."

"Showdown please." The dealer steadily commanded seeing the two players set their cards on the table in suspense.

**One**: Flush, ace, king, queen

**Second**: Full house, eights full of aces.

**Third**: Higher full house aces full of sixes.

**Fourth**: Five and seven of spades.

"A straight flush, four to the eight, the high hand, Ms. Elizabeth won. Congratulations." He said to Hawkeye who smiled at his politeness. She didn't want him to bother her from the assignment she was given by the Fuehrer. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"Thank you." She kindly answered back as she heard Havoc sigh into the com.

"You had me worried a bit." He responded a bit cautiously watching her target move around the room as she kept her eyes on him.

"It's not over yet." She said looking at Mustang who began making his way around every person around the room just to see a woman and congratulate her.

"That was a nice play you had there." Mustang rounded the corner to her, a small smile on his face as he walked up to her. He didn't know who the woman was, but he was intrigued by her style and he wanted more than just her name. "I'm Roy Mustang." He stretched out his hand for a friendly shake. He saw she was bit a hesitant.

"Elizabeth." She wasn't here to play games because it's a mission she and Havoc know they can't fail since someday they know they'll go under.

"Hurry up, Elizabeth." Havoc said in urgency. He wanted this to end quickly before things get out of control-before she can truly let herself handle the gun from their years in the war they spent several months in.

His _family_ came down at the same time they had greeted each other. Hawkeye warily watched them all interact as she slowly gathered information about them if they somehow figure out the real reasons they're here for and shoe won't allow them to know the truth no matter what damage she'll cause to her and to Mustang. The little girl ran to him happily even though he had lost a small, quick high stake poker game. The genuine smile that was placed on his face made her slightly rethink about the assignment the Fuehrer ordered her.

"Where's your mother at?" He asked in concern giving her a playful fatherly stare. He knew he had to be a fathers' figure until he made he would come back _alive_.

"She's in the room and told me to get you." He gave her a skeptical look and sighed knowing she just wanted to see him. He smiled at her and just laughed to ease the small tension rising in the air. He only wished it would all disappear.

"I'm sorry I didn't win. I promise you next time I will and I will get your father back. Go back to Gracia." Mustang watched as she nodded her head in agreement then started to climb out of his warm embrace going back to her mother. "Sorry about that. . ." He turned around facing a slightly shocked _Elizabeth_. It amused him as the smile remained.

"You're not her . . . father?" Hawkeye warily says with a quizzical gleam in her burgundy eyes. Whatever the reason was she didn't need an answer when it all displayed in front of her.

"No, I'm not." The sad tone his voice he let slip out betrayed him. Hawkeye thought for a short moment it was replaced by someone else. He made no eye contact as the memory of his friend locked up plagued his mind.

"Where is her father?" Hawkeye warily asked, but knowing too much could get her killed over something as simple as death that spread in her mind like a deadly infection.

"Hurry up." She went to play with her ear for a moment as Havoc kept ordering things at her when he knew exactly how to handle the situation. She took out the ear piece and put in a martini glass as the person while the waiter walked by.

"I'll tell you in a more private area." Roy steadily said wrapping an arm around her waist. He took her outside on a ledge where a cool breeze flew in their direction, though Havoc may not be able to see her, she can clearly see him from the angle she was in. "You don't seem like a bad person . . ."

"You can't trust a person when you only first meet them." Hawkeye cryptically proclaimed stepping away from his space. She smirked at him when he spoke the next line she knew was coming.

"You could also be here to kill me." A smirked played at his lips as well. At this moment they both know they'll be fighting a war longer than any other they've shown up in with the blood dripping from their already blood stained hands-from the lives they've taken and they'll keep falling if someone doesn't catch them.

"And if I am?" Hawkeye tests him with a calm question, but he already knew the answer from the start of the game the second she became involved.

"You'll have to catch me." He proclaimed slipping his hands in his pockets, the smirk never leaving his face and Riza wanted nothing more than to just shoot a bullet through it.

"I don't understand why someone like you decided to be an ex-Colonel and state alchemist." Hawkeye carefully chose each word to specify why he quite. She wanted answers he wouldn't give her and she knew she would have to force them out.

"He already gave you my file?" He scoffed with a hint of sarcasm being used. He didn't care anymore what that man did not unless it affected his friend then he would burn Head Quarters to ashes.

"You also knew my father . . ." She rambled on about her father, his file as she carefully and silently removed her gun from her holster aiming it towards Mustang's dry expression. She wanted him to fight and not make it an easy kill because she hated when they never fought back. It lacked what her job required and it made her feel weak.

His eye twitched in annoyance as well as his voice when he spoke. "You're with . . . The Association?" Mustang was prepared for a battle he wasn't going to lose. He was going to enjoy making her switch sides. He didn't care for the pain he would cause her until she opened up her eyes to see what hell he's making him and part of H.Q go through.

"Was it the Fuhrer or the gun pointed to your head?" Hawkeye sarcastically remarked. Her finger was itching to pull the trigger right then and there, but with all the people around she wasn't about to waste their life for just his so she was going to make suffer.

"I see you have a sense of humor." He dryly scoffed. He didn't move in the position he was in; he was ready for the sparks to fly that gave him more chance in life than he could count. It was one of the best feelings he could imagine and he didn't stop it.

"Hawkeye." Havocs calmly acknowledged coming from behind and snaked his arm around her waist. "Next time don't rid of the ear piece." He whispered by her ear feeling his breath on her cheek.

"You were a bit tricky." She ignored his actions only focusing on the more problematic situations. Her view on this man sent a cool chill down her spine with the attitude he holds towards others and her. She noticed it the moment he show lied eyes on him.

"Tell me about it." He joked as if he didn't care what happened to his life. Something was hiding in the darkest parts of his mind that she'll break-break every part of him while they get what they _need_. There was nothing more to offer. She became a bit wicked when she was on a job.

_He's a complete ass. _She thought._  
_

"Are you going to shoot me?" Roy mocked then sighed thinking why she was after him. "Well, I can't actually set a beautiful woman like yourself on fire, now can I go?" He shrugged his shoulders not set up on his decision. It was like he saw himself standing there in a mirror, seeing his younger self with the potential of a higher up, but was naïve.

"Huh?" Hawkeye muttered under her breath as she saw a bright flash fly right beside her cheek. She took a step back from the slight surging pain in her cheek the second it made contact.

In a matter of quick seconds he snapped his fingers, a flame so extravagant demolished half the hotel to rubble- to ashes with one snap as an entire flame engulfed the hotel. It was a burning hotel in the dark of the night lighting the sky with its bright colors. Fuel tanks had been exploding second after second filling the room with more flames and smoke covering the area. The people finally noticed something went off then began screaming-scattering about to their cars lost in the chaotic traffic circling the building while Hawkeye was in pursue of Mustang as she left her partner behind with orders he didn't care for.

While Hawkeye was chasing down her target in the middle of the street dodging speeding cars that can end their life right then and there or raging bullets that are meant to either kill them or help them. She attempted to shoot him down, but if she did she would be a prime suspect-murderer to his death she would carry out. There were too many people in her way-watching. She didn't want to kill any one of them because of the lives she's taken after the wars. Now she works as both a hero in her country she is also a criminal killing off innocent people who get in her way of the job and the criminals she's riding of.

"YOU KNOW, MAYBE WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'LL TREAT YOU TO SOME ICE CREAM!" Roy shouted as he swiftly moved to the side dodging an oncoming car. She ran with her gun at her side watching every corner of the street.

"You're not my type." She muttered, annoyed under her breath and didn't know how he could hear from a distant. She wanted to badly shoot him until he would beg for forgiveness, for mercy, but he was passed it and she would gladly put a bullet in his head.

"How about we go for some food?" He asked once again irritating her more than she could imagine. It drove to the edge where she about to jump off and end her life, but she wasn't going to do it not when there's a criminal running away from her grasp.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy? _She asked herself_. _

She pulled the trigger on her gun feeling the power of it in her wrist as she grazed part of his arm and shoulder. "Argh!" Roy cried out in pain shooting in his injuries feeling his blood trickle its way down to his sides. "You have a good aim, but too bad you're all out." He scoffed throwing her a devious grin.

"You're just an arrogant ass." Hawkeye gritted through clenched teeth. She leaped over a small bush as she chased him down, but she wasn't sure why she couldn't stop in her tracks and keep a steady aim on the back of his head. It slightly tore her apart from the inside. She was capable of much worse actions that didn't suit her character.

After the chase was over they panted slightly out of breath as they face each other in one of the darkest parts of the world and Roy was going to make sure he could change her view. He just didn't know why, but he felt an attachment-a bond with her. It was a small spark he could set off and light the darkness in her heart. They now stood breathless in an alleyway on a hot summer night where the stars flashed brighter than the sun itself. Hawkeye threw her weapon to ground while Mustang took off his coat to their delight it felt refreshing after a quick chase to this point.

"You just don't give up." Hawkeye said a bit breathlessly aiming her gun towards his unfazed figure. She liked the chase he gave her because now she doesn't have to worry about a worthless death that would haunt her until her dying day. It was like a restart for her, but little did she know he was going to make that wish come true, making her a new person.

"Actually I'm tired . . . I wanna' go home." Mustang breathed out lowly. The complaints he filled her with annoyed her as she tried to push it all away. She didn't something pointless in her life that made no sense, but the future that's waiting for is the presence that's worth saving and her past is haunting her. "You can't kill me." Roy steadily proclaimed a sad smile put at his lips. He controlled his breathing as he let his mind take him away because he's still there. He won't let her take his life away when he's falling in and out of time.

"Why is that?" Riza warily asked steadying her gun a little more. Deep down she knows he's falling and something in her told her not to fire the weapon in her hands because the clock was striking the hour saying, _don't run-don't hide_. The position was going to be turned around before she can hit the ground.

"I made a promise." Roy muttered steadily. He wasn't going let anyone stand in his way of his assignment he made on his own. This was going to be his warning call and it will the toughest days of his life. "I guess you'll have to find out, now. . . " He stated as he ran in her direction, determination filling his coal eyes. A look that caught her in between her early childhood to the militaristic way of her life now; it was like a mirror staring right back at her.

Each direct blow from Hawkeye's fists was to cause intent damage on Mustang as he quickly dodged each one swiftly moving his body side to side pushing her arms and hands out of his way. He stood still for a moment waiting for her to catch her breath as a smirk crossed him. She was letting get control of the situation. She stopped as well for one quick second then quickly kicked his knee. He yelled out from the pain she caused, hearing him scream from it made her desire for killing stronger.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M NOT TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Roy exclaimed crouching down on his knee when he lost his balance he knew she won this fight, but she wasn't here for the killing anymore.

"I am." Riza struck him once more as he passed out cold on the cement. Her body finally caught up with the tiredness it felt as she feels all her bones aching inside and slides down a brick wall letting each small piece of information sink in.

_I'll keep you alive until I get what I want. . ._ Hawkeye thought.

* * *

I want to say thanks for the review and reviews this FF will get! I hope!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Integration

It was during the night where the bright stars shine under her tired body as she dragged his unconscious body with her that Hawkeye had brought him to her residence; her only place of peace that keeps her company. She noticed the muscles around his frame and she knew how he acquired it all, through military training. She sat him down on a chair, removed his gloves, and tightly secured his hands in rope. At that same moment he opened his eyes in a daze. His raven colored hair was glued onto him, the sweat on his face made him glisten and his obsidian eyes are etched into her own; a look of promising that hasn't been fulfilled.

"Where the hell am I?" Roy said slowly as his eyes were met with bright lights burning his eyes. He glanced around the room he was kept in and noticed it was slightly different than he use to see. Only one question went through his mind when he first opened his eyes: _where the heck am I_?

"I'll ask the questions." Hawkeye said taking a seat in front of him. She carefully studied the man before her seeing the calm gaze he holds, the way his muscles slacken against the chair, his strength fading slightly.

"You want that ice cream now?" He asked sarcastically giving her a stupid grin she wanted to shoot a bullet in, but she didn't know what stopped her from doing so and she didn't like the feeling the aura this man gave off. It seemed to suffocate her in a way she can't describe, something warms she hasn't felt for awhile.

"No!"Hawkeye slammed her hands on the glass table in a violent gesture that slightly shocked Mustang who still kept the grin. "Who was it that made you like this?" She seethed through clenched teeth inching closer to his unfazed face.

"His name doesn't concern you."Roy dangerously proclaimed feeling his muscles tense from the question. It was like a shadow chasing him down until he couldn't breathe anymore. He changed entirely because he cared for this man more than his life.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME TO HELP THOSE PEOPLE AT THE HOTEL!" Havoc screamed in irritation slamming the door open to her home and intensely slammed the door shut. "WHAT?"Havoc yelled in disbelief. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE, ESPECIALLY TO YOUR HOUSE!" He was furious pointing obvious things out that didn't concern their problem, but it was enough care that he had spoke volumes of their partnership she wouldn't to sever.

"What are you guys, lovers?" Roy asked, confused. He gave both of them a quick look and laughed lightly under her breath.

"NO!" They angrily declared together. The way he spoke agitated her as she feels her blood run fire in her veins. Her heart his racing like a rocket ready to fire.

"I'm sorry, you can't keep me here. I have to go back to them." Roy sadly proclaimed shaking his head side to side. He had to get out before anything else happened and if he couldn't get out and save him then no one could.

"Your family?" Havoc warily asked. He calmed himself before the situation had flipped over where their circumstances become their loss. It left them lost in the lost in the dark.

"They're not family." He quietly replied. His eyes became distance since he knew he was letting that man down. He was falling apart by the second and when he falls too hard he'll break.

"Who are they?" Hawkeye steadily ask taking a seat down as she let the questions slip out. She wasn't going to let him disappear no matter what her job requires or what her partner has to say because she feels attached to him, a bond that's just starting to form.

"They're not for you to know." He said once again in a deadly tone. He glared daggers at both of them that spoke what his eyes are telling them. He didn't want them to know what was going on in his head because every time he wanted to tell her his demons plagued his minds. He felt like he was being dragged down in a dark pit of his own hell.

"Why did you steal those files?" Hawkeye slowly asked as her voice took a precautious tone. The questions she was asking she wasn't going to an answer and she knew it, but she also know she has to try otherwise she'll burn from his searing flames.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Roy calmly said staring at her partner who had been quite agitated from the outrageous chaos exploding from the moment they came in contact with this man.

"NO!" Havoc yelled in disbelief. He was done playing minds games with him and wanted to put a bullet in his head just to make every single comment he spoke stop. He gave a quick look to Hawkeye before another comment was released.

"Havoc, just go get it." She responded, a sigh escaping her mouth. The fatigue took over her body as she feels the weight of the mission falling on her shoulders. She pierced a wary stare right through his coal eyes that never broke.

"This is the last time, Hawkeye." Havoc muttered under his breath walking into the kitchen ignoring the conversation. He whispered dangerous incoherent comments as he grabbed a glass of water thinking why Hawkeye left the man sitting in the chair alive.

"Who are they?" She steadily asked inching closer to his face. Sometimes, when she's had jobs that kept some of her criminals alive she felt as if it was harder to keep moving on then she completely stopped moving because of the blood, the young and old lives she's taken, the deadly wars, and the moment her finger reaches the trigger of her weapon she loses control of herself and she didn't care how far it went.

"A _family_ like you said." Roy breathlessly responded burning a hole behind her head. That gaze in his eyes reminded her of the passion she once had, but now it all disappeared from the tragedies.

"Why do I bother to keep you alive?" She muttered. She put a hand on her face covering the tiredness coming in her burgundy eyes. This man she has tied to a chair makes her notice things she hasn't seen and it's making her sick. She hasn't felt like this since the day she walked in the military.

"You can't resist my charms." Roy gave a sly smile with a devious gaze. He was relaxed even when he was being chased down by this madden woman who dedicated herself to the military and the Fuehrer.

"Give me the name of the family?" She dangerously declared. She was done playing the games he chose to play with her. Hawkeye stood from her seat whipping out her gun aiming it at Mustang's head with an aggressive glare in her eyes.

"You won't harm them?" He suddenly asked ignoring the gun pointed at his face. He was use to other people pointing those weapons at him and every time it happened he was unfazed. The way they held he could tell they weren't going to shoot.

"My only intention is to kill you." Hawkeye seethed through clenched teeth. He only smiled when he received her complaint. Somehow this woman standing in front of him makes him see a mirror of himself when he was younger and naïve because he devoted his life to the military.

"Here's your freaking water." He mumbled slamming the glass cup forcefully on the table spilling some water. He was frustrated beyond the line they crossed and he didn't want to cross that line again, but he knew it wouldn't end until Hawkeye would put away this case.

"You'd think they'd give you water. . ." Mustang growled. Havoc had enough of his antiques then he slowly shut his fists, took a deep breath in and directed a strong punch to the side of his cheek.

"But they definitely punch hard enough." Mustang muttered shaking his head side to side to make his vision come back. He looked back at Havoc with a dry gaze. "How am I supposed to drink water when my hands are tied?"

"Thank you, that's better. I have one question for you, if you don't mind." He wasn't going to move anything for this man. Hawkeye saw the pure look of disgust on his face. She sighed and pushed the cup towards him.

He smirked in a knowingly manner. He gave his one way out and she was goin to find out why because for to him an unknown reason flooded through his mind when he spoke with her. A small voice would call out to him saying, "_Trust her_". "Why do you have such intent to kill me?" Roy slowly asked each word slightly hesitant just to make her more suspicious and to play with her for awhile.

"Why did you betray the military?" Hawkeye dangerously countered forcefully with the pure intention of physical harm. The time they wasted was the time that Roy's accomplice heart beating was slowing down.

"Me?" He asked in disbelief. "Only I need to know that, but you really don't know?" Roy questionably asked the questions she didn't want answers for because she knew she wouldn't like some of the answers she would receive. "The most trusted person on Amestris is your king Bradley, correct?" He steadily said with a dangerous burning in his coal eyes that hid more than he was letting on.

"What of it?" Havoc warily said crossing his arms over his chest. He immediately grew interested the moment he spoke of their Fuehrer in a horrible way.

"I made a promise to a friend." Roy suddenly said catching him off guard a bit. A sad genuine smile appeared on his face. Hawkeye noticed this and took slight pity for this man. "A man of the military, he adores his family. He could be quite annoying at times, shoved his family photos in every direction when he had the chance." The smiled dropped and he glared into each of their astonished eyes. "The person you trust the most: Bradley is not who you think he is. He has my friend locked up that's why you can't keep me here. I have to go save him . . . I promised his family . . ." Roy played with the spilled water on the table making certain letters visible and only for their eyes to see because there was no way he was going to let his only friend die in a cell when he was this close.

**LIEUTENANT COLONEL** **MAES HUGHES** . . .

"Havoc." Hawkeye called as she arose out of her seat to whisper to her partner the information he drawled out. "Go to the Fuhrer's messenger and tell him to file up a Lieutenant Colonel named Maes Hughes." A smirk displayed itself on his features when he saw the two interact. He knew then that her partner was very to special him, but wouldn't expose it.

"You have him on the run for his money." Mustang stated. His mind still wandered about his explosions at the hotel, their fierce battle and the comments they shared. It made him think why he was still alive. "Why didn't you kill me at the hotel before you ran into me?" He warily asked.

"You have valuable information." Hawkeye clarified in a whispered tone. He narrowed his eyes.

"Then why don't you kill me here?" Roy genuinely asked. She gave him a dry look that gave more than he could have wanted.

"It seems as if you still hold something." She proclaimed. He stared at her, disbelief reaching his black eyes. He was entranced by her burgundy ones and couldn't look back. Every inch, every longing look that held more than it said, every truthful word, every dangerous step towards his death left his blood boiling through his veins because he was entranced by her. He wasn't going to let her kill him.

"Or you can't resist my charms." He shrugged his shoulders, a devious smirk gracing his lips. She wanted to shoot him until he begged for his pathetic life. She wanted to see-make him bleed until he couldn't see the sight of her.

"You're an arrogant ass." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"I haven't heard that before." He muttered under his breath. This woman who had him tied up to a chair made him feel like he was being stepped on by someone who doesn't understand the crucial situation he was in and any day could be _his_ last. "What's the real reason you couldn't kill me?" He steadily demanded clenching his fists around the armrests.

"I wouldn't shoot you for _your_ family's sake." Hawkeye dryly said hiding a sense of her ruthless demeanor. She didn't need or have to hide anything when he let her see like an open book and he didn't know why she was letting him see her this way. He couldn't take the lies anymore and was on the edge of begging.

"Doesn't seem like it." He viciously snarled. He glared into her cold eyes.

"You're wrong." Hawkeye bitingly proclaimed. "You don't know me. Don't assume you do." Hawkeye icily seethed. This was going to be the last of him while she waited for the final call the Fuehrer would give her.

"That's where **you're** _**wrong**_." Roy angrily growled. He was frustrated by her lack of memory and he knew he never spoke with her. "You're the only child of Berthold Hawkeye. You're a sharp shooter, pretty strict for a woman your age when I was an apprentice of your father. A workaholic, you love to read, you live life in. . . ." He hesitated for a moment deciding the words he needed her to hear. "You live life in loneliness, except one person who brings you right back up. You're partner, correct?" He asked, but he didn't need the last the part confirmed.

". . . Who exactly are you?" Hawkeye breathily asked. She wasn't sure what felt right anymore and only followed the orders she received from the Fuehrer.

"Me?" He softly said. "I'm someone who used to be exactly like you." He genuinely proclaimed. It tore her apart on the inside as she felt every part of her burn because she hasn't seen an enemy like him. She was surprised, an enemy like Mustang giving away his problems was another burden stacked on another.

**RING**!

**RING**!

**RING**!

"Don't move." She ordered as he gave her a dry look.

"Where else am I gonna' go?" Roy said in disbelief moving his entire body around the chair. He was quite annoyed with this situation. He was going to burn this place when all this was over.

"Hello?" The man spoke quietly on the other side of the line. He searched his surroundings every second making sure he wouldn't make any contact with hidden enemies lurking to kill.

"Is the line secure?" She warily asked.

"Yes." Havoc said in a whispered tone. "Fuery ran his file and it turns out he has a family. The people Mustang was with are his. His age: thirty-one. He's everything you can think of, but the record shows no indication if he's alive or dead." Those were the words she prayed she didn't want to hear. Now she has more of a problem she doesn't know she can handle.

"Do you think he's alive?" Hawkeye glared at the clock above her head wishing this would all be over. Her mind wandered as to why the Fuehrer wanted Mustang to die, quickly.

"There's a forty percent chance he's not." Her partner said with a slight hitch in his voice. He could only imagine the pissed off expression she would glower. "There are also direct orders from the Fuhrer . . ."

_You're on strict orders, you have one week to figure out his motive: where he hid the files, and to keep an eye on him at all times until further orders . . ._

"Why am I babysitting a betrayer of our country?"Hawkeye annoyingly growled under her breath. A vain formed that seemed to pop any second filled with irritation.

"Put it up with the Fuhrer . . ." Havoc quietly said before he put the phone back on the receiver.

Hawkeye stood in her same position putting a hand to her tired face. She didn't want to watch over a man she was trying to kill. She wouldn't be able to handle his ridiculous comments. She might accidentally shoot him and she would enjoy it. Suddenly she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder as she quickly turned around on instinct, she overturned him as his back collided with the floor and he had lain there for a few moments in pain surging through his back.

"AH! THAT HURT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He groaned in agony putting a hand on his burning back. His eyes filled with water as they turned red from the force she applied. Now, he saw every part of her come to life though domestic violence.

". . . Sorry . . . my hand slipped . . ." She stuttered trying to figure out how he released himself from the ropes that bind him around the chair. She didn't know how to phrase it. "How. . . I mean. . ." She couldn't get the question out and he found it a bit cute.

"I'm an alchemist. A pair of ropes and chains isn't going to hold me forever." Roy smirked crossing his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "Now what, are you going to kill me?" He carefully collected his balance to lean on the door frame for support. "You can't, not when he still locked up." He warily declared.

"I'm on strict orders not to kill you." Hawkeye mumbled, irritated she to deal with a man like him. She would shoot him before he had the chance to rescue his companion.

"You're babysitting me?" Roy asked in disbelief shaking his head with a devious smile playing at his lips. She was going to shoot him no matter what the consequences.

"I'm a soldier not a babysitter." She growled. He narrowed his eyes.

"You have to watch me?" He dryly responded. He watched as he saw a flash of annoyance flow through her eyes, but he wasn't sure since it immediately changed.

"I'm under direct orders." Hawkeye said once again. She was losing her mind and she would rather die than believe the _lies_.

"Let's see: you won't leave my side, under strict orders to watch me, and if I leave you you'll follow me." His smirk grew wider. She stood right in front of him with an unfazed gleam entering her eyes.

"You're a smart man, Roy." Hawkeye slightly responded in a sarcastic tone. He narrowed his eyes once again, but the smirk remained.

"I think I found my enigma." He muttered aloud as a devious smirk appeared on her gracious mouth. He didn't know what to say and stayed silent, but that smirk she had was an empty one and he didn't see the flaw.

"That's one thing we agree on, Mustang." Hawkeye proclaimed taking another step forward reading each emotion he had on his face and the ones he let her see and study. It made him lose his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 One Night

". . . . I guess I'll take the couch." Roy said staring at the mess he caused around the living room. He groaned when he realized how much damage he caused in her home.

"You're sure as hell not staying here." Hawkeye said coldly when she saw parts of the chair scattered across the floor where the chains and ropes were turned to small ashes and the table shattered into little shards.

"You blew the hotel up with me." He whined moving around the mess he created. His back still burned from the earlier incident and he could only hope she wouldn't do it again because he doesn't know how much he could handle before things spiraled out of control.

"You set it on fire." Hawkeye countered playing this little game he created. He wanted to know her, but not through a mission she was given by her ultimate superior. Hawkeye only needed him dead and she couldn't wait until she received the order.

"Your bullets caused a spark." Roy mumbled. She narrowed her eyes. The torture her Fuehrer put her through on this assignment felt like she had been throwing out every single lesson he gave her and now she has to watch him. She couldn't believe he had the tendency to cause all of this.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" She sighed under her breath shaking her head, annoyed by every second she spent with him. She was going to break his world where he wouldn't be able to see the light day.

"Is that a problem?" A smirk grew on his lips. He was going to make her suffer just as much as she was going to make him suffer. They won't back down from the fight they haven't finished and nothing can stop them from seeing what was really happening.

"You can have my bed." Hawkeye didn't wasn't to involve herself with this man any longer and found out that it's going to be harder than to just keep moving because the more time she spent with him the more she believed the _lies_. She wanted to forget the fear that took over the trust with the Fuehrer.

"I can't take a beautiful woman's bed." Roy smirked. She ignored his snide remarks. Every time she spent with him she gets caught in a prison he's created. Now, she's realized the Fuehrer had made an immense mistake.

"I have paper work to finish, until then take my offer while you still can." Hawkeye suggested through seethed teeth. She was frustrated dealing with an ex-military soldier who had a comment for every little thought.

"What if I run away?" Roy warily said taking a step towards her still frame. She was unfazed by his slow movements and glared daggers right into his steeled black ones.

"Only a coward runs away." Hawkeye steadily proclaims turning her face to meet his. "You won't run away. You would've done so by now." She gave him a devious smirk. He narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"You really are my enigma." He muttered, annoyed by her odd expressions he knew weren't real and he hated it, but he didn't know why.

Hawkeye jerked his arm leaving the room he left in disaster and pulled him to the stairs. He gave her a displeased look then followed suit up the stairs as she showed him her room. He didn't want to be here with her and he doesn't know why he can't leave. When he first saw her he was attracted to her, but she wouldn't go away. Roy felt a pang of hurt flutter in his heart because now he has reason to stay with her though she ignores him in a way he can't stand, but forces each move he makes into a move she can handle.

He felt a bit alive when they argued, he felt human again. This time he won't let anything in his way of saving one of the most important people of his life: Maes Hughes, the man who had given up everything just to save the life of his best friend. Roy would make sure he would see family again and if he didn't his death would fall on his shoulders as he left his family in agonizing pain.

"Here's a pillow and a blanket." Hawkeye proclaimed as she promptly tossed him the materials. She didn't know why she doing this and she needed something to make her stop because she doesn't how much more she can take. "Don't talk to strangers." She smirked and walked out the room to finish her work she left for later.

"Eh?" Roy stared dumfounded at the presumable _joke_ she had just made. He didn't know the woman was capable of making jokes. He slightly smiled and shook his head as he threw the pillow back on the bed.

Hawkeye grew agitated with him and he found a way to pull her down that took her right back to her Fuehrer who had been involved in this case. She didn't want to believe what he said, but deep down in her dark heart she knew some of those _lies_ had been right. She just didn't know how much more she could handle before she broke down because from where she stands their-her world is a living fire.

"Hello?" She answered immediately when her foot hit the bottom of the stairs. Her heart bled dry from the moment she saw him. Hawkeye wanted no part in this anymore.

"How's my favorite sharp shooter doing?" Havoc cheered on the other side of the line, a childish smile playing on his lips. He could only imagine the annoyed expression on her face that held violence.

"Havoc, now's not the time." Hawkeye gritted through clenched teeth as she placed a hand on her head feeling a headache coming on. She felt her bones-her muscles weigh her down on her. She felt as if the weight of the world was dropping on her because of what she's done in the past and is still doing.

"Isn't that why it's the best time?" Havoc warily asked with a smile gracing his mouth. He took away the frustration she built, but he made her feel annoyed and it wasn't helping because she's taking orders she's willing to disobey.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Hawkeye sighed under her breath. She reached the last of her nerves as they came spiraling out of control and she would have never though the pain Mustang was somehow making her go through would grow into a war she only battled with herself.

"The funny ones are." He chimed. She huffed staring at the clock above her head. She groaned, agitated when she saw the time.

_1:45_

"There's a slight chance Mustang's friend may be alive." There was silence on both sides on the phone and Havoc thought she had hung up, but he knew she was thinking of way in and out. He knew she wouldn't back down. "I overheard some soldiers talking about him." Havoc whispered searching his surroundings because he knew was involved. He just didn't want to be correct so he pushed the theories aside.

"What talk?" Hawkeye cautiously asked looking towards the stair seeing if Mustang would have been ease dropping on her private conversation. She sighed in relief when she didn't see him. There were other reasons why she wanted him down the stairs.

"Hawkeye, its Frank Archer who psychically assaulted him." Havoc warily says, a dark tone rising in his voice. He burned a deadly hole in the wall as those words left his mouth. He knew she didn't even want to see, hear or ever speak of that man who murdered every part of her and the people she loved. "They say if he keeps it up he'll die within a week."

Hawkeye grew completely silent on the lines as Havoc listened to her quiet breathing. He knew this assignment was going to lead somewhere he wouldn't like. It was like a sickness that kept coming back delivering their souls to their very graves. This was Hawkeye's only chance to erase the man who made her who she is as she would feel his blood on her hands because all her violence would be exposed in the instant she saw him. She would sever him in two and she would gladly enjoy taking his pathetic life away.

_Do you really know who Bradley is . . . ?_

The lies she didn't believe from Mustang had crept into her tiny-little mind that only believed what she saw and not what she hears. Those words he left her hanging with put another heavy burned on top of another since she now knows someone from her past is involved in this even before the beginning. Those truthful words plagued her mind. It was like an overflowing ocean inside her mind washing away all the lies she once held. Now she has choice to make. She knows which one she wants. No more secrets had to be locked away-hidden.

"Do you believe him?" Havoc asked in a worried tone leaving his dangerous glare away from the wall. He only wanted to know if she was able to continue the mission-to continue risking what she used to believe in.

"I just might . . ." Hawkeye whispered into the silence of her dark kitchen where the only noise she heard was the sound of the ticking on the clock wasting the life they have with each breath they take in-every heart beat they were ever given.

"Don't tell him his friend is still alive. He'll only get in the way." He steadily replied easing all the worry he held in his chest. He wanted her safe from the monster lurking in the dark-the monster who took away her sanity. "Be careful." He whispered before he hung up the phone on the receiver.

She glanced at the clock for a quick second, sighed, and walked into her disastrous living room Mustang covered in ashes with a smell of burnt metal. She rolled her eyes and focused on late reports she was given earlier before this assignment took over her life, her mind, and her soul, but a soul turned black showing no mercy in the eyes of her enemies.

She wouldn't let Archer maker suffer more than she already has. She was steps away with just another family torn from the evils of her people-she would never accept _him_ as a person of her world- another kill lying on her palms. More blood would be shed-spread on her hands then later on would cover her entire body. She would be dripping red along with her ledger. Hawkeye was meant to kill-her eyes are the eyes of a killer who stalks their prey in the night.

She forced her eyes open, but her fatigue caught up as she felt her muscles fade away-they felt light and she could feel her eyes close then laid her head on the hard wooden table. Everything around her went black. The only thing she saw was darkness then she heard a voice call out her name, but she had already fallen asleep.

"Hawkeye." Roy softly whispered. He heard no movements, no sounds displaying she would be awake, all heard was the feint-silent breathing he hears coming from the table where he saw a slight peaceful look on her beautiful face.

He calmly walked over her silent figure as a smirk crossed his lips. He called out her name once again and received no answer. He shook his head in disbelief because he couldn't believe someone like her, a bit broken and lost is leaving herself out in the open defenseless. A dangerous war sparked between them feeling their control loose the part it had as they find the reason to have each other. They had to find a way to break the chains, break away from the pain they both shared.

"She must be out cold . . ." He muttered, annoyed rolling his eyes then remembered what she told him before she started working on late reports. "Maybe I should leave you down here, wait . . ." He mumbled. It was a mistake he would leave behind because to him she was already gone. He wanted no part with her. He couldn't leave her. It bothered him.

He sighed as he came to no resolution. All the solutions he came to have a negative end. Sometimes, he put up with her unusual character that acted like him when he was a young cadet of the military. Hawkeye was a reminder of him that he didn't want to ever see again, now he has to face it-to fix her from becoming something more than he was. He wasn't going to let her throw her life away when he knew she still has a chance. He was going to find his way into her life without her knowing.

The information he has is something he holds dear because it's the only way he can manage to save his friend who is locked up in a cell at H.Q. it was something valuable. He won't let it be a waste. This was his chance. There was no room for mistakes.

Mustang sighed, tired of all the madness surrounding them-him at every corner. It was a game he could not stand, toying with his mind, toying with his friend who dying in a cell. He had to save him fast before his injuries were any worse. Though it didn't help he was from those types of injuries. He can't back down not when he this close from saving the man who once saved him. Roy owed him a depth he didn't know how to repay.

He sighed once more as he picked her up in his arms hoping she won't say a word then walked up the creaking steps praying she can't hear the sounds he was making. He genuinely stared at her peaceful feature. He slightly smiled, barely knowing this woman he only met a few hours ago, and he knew someone like her worked until their bodies couldn't move in a way he cannot describe. This workaholic would get him killed before he saved _him_.

He took one last step up the stairs then headed into her bedroom she let him stay the night in. He gently placed her on her bed keeping the small smile on his face that could not disappear. He was beginning to be more interested in her when she lost most of her control, how she quickly regains her composure, and the amity she displayed. He whispered _until tomorrow _by her ear and took the other side of the bed. . .

In time, the night passed away with the fiery stars fading in the light, a new day arrives for the _pair_ hiding information they both need while the sun is replaced by a new one each day. It shines down on a world filled of war while Amestris fills the people up with peace knowing they have a new day at life without any harm done or complaints from the military, but secret operatives find themselves facing those light days when they're dealing with the blood on their hands.

Hawkeye slightly stirred around in her bed searching for a comfortable position she wanted to no avail. She groaned in frustration as she slowly opened her eyes and realized the noises coming from her kitchen. She quickly bolted out of bed slamming her door open then ran down the stairs in a panic.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, irritated glaring daggers at his coal eyes. He was unfazed by her sudden intrusion.

"_Good morning_ would do just fine." He mumbled looking directly into her burgundy eyes. A dry expression plastered on his face then began picking up the small pieces of broken glass he dropped from his hand.

"I don't say _good morning_ to criminals." Hawkeye seethed through clenched teeth.

"I'm a criminal now?" He said in disbelief as he threw away the broken pieces of glass into the trash. He couldn't believe the words that left her mouth shaking his head in disappoint. He was going to play the game she'll put him through. He turned around facing her dead in the eyes of what she was: a murderer. "Then I don't say _good morning_ to assassins." Roy dangerously whispered as he took a daring step towards her unfazed frame. In this situation he wanted her to do something she would regret so he could make her see how much a fool she really is for trusting the military-for trusting the superior of their country.

"Are you going to eat?" He stepped away from the burning look in her eyes screaming, _if_-_you_-_don't_- _move_-_this_-_instance_-_I'll_-_shoot_-_you_. She was slightly amazed how quickly he switched character. She knew he could see what she saw, but Hawkeye would rather die than believe the lies he was giving her until Havoc confirmed who it was.

"Why should I trust what you make?" Hawkeye viciously growled. She was still pissed from earlier-from before all this happened. It was her hell she couldn't escape.

"I never said anything about trust." Roy made his way towards the table where the food had already been set. He was going to build a small bridge of trust with her until it would break her because he needed her for this assignment he hasn't finished. "You're worried I poisoned it, aren't you? Sorry to break it you, but I don't stoop so low. If I wanted to kill you I would have done so by now." Roy faced her again, slight anger rising in his voice. If he didn't back down he would get her hurt. He wasn't letting her have her way. It was like following the blind.

Hawkeye shot him a ghost of a smile before she sat down across his angered-calm demeanor. "Why didn't you run away?" She suddenly asked remembering the odd comments about last night, an argument she posed in, one that took away all her worries from the world.

"_Only a coward runs away_." Roy steadily proclaimed looking straight into her burgundy eyes shining in the light. Silenced filled the air they breathe.

"Using my own words against me." Hawkeye declared as the corners of her mouth turned up then immediately switched topics before it became out of control. "I thought I told you to leave me alone while I was working. What were you doing?"

He smirked in a slight flirty manner earning a glare of daggers. His smirk widened. "I wanted another glass of water. I saw you laying your head on the table. I just carried you to bed." Roy calmly answered her questions never hesitating. He enjoyed the raging battle between them.

"This conversation is over." Hawkeye proclaimed as she became a tad embarrassed and rushed over to her kitchen throwing the plates into the sink. Roy just watched as she walked in and out of the kitchen with his irritating smirk Hawkeye wanted to shoot disappeared into a smile. He found _it_ to be quite cute.

The smile he once had immediately vanished as his eyes filled with despair. "Your eyes are meant to kill." He warily says. He wanted answers she couldn't give him, but he would force those answers out of he didn't get what he wanted. He just didn't want things ending in a terrible accident. "It leaves me with this. Why is someone like _you_ an assassin?"

"I've never missed a target." Hawkeye cautiously said in a whispered tone. "I was recruited to be one effective immediately after the Ishvalan war of extermination." He noticed the sadness flash through her eyes and didn't press any further.

He rose from his seat walking back into the kitchen and helped her wash the plates she almost broke. "Someone like you shouldn't have been put through that much pain, anger . . . _**fear**_." He darkly whispered by her ear sending chills down her spine.

"You don't know a damn thing about me."She violently muttered under her breath. He ignored the comment letting his mind wander about other problematic situations. "I can't believe the Fuhrer wants me to keep you alive." She growled, annoyed. He rolled his eyes.

**RING**!

**RING**!

**RING**!

"Hello?" Mustang dryly answered the phone with one plate in his hand. He glanced at Riza for a quick second from the corner of his eye.

"Great, you're still here." Havoc mumbled, dully. He rubbed a hand over his face and tiredly sighed. "Give the phone to Riza . . ."

"Havoc?" She took the phone from his hand as she immediately heard her partner speaking in the background.

"Before the Fuhrer gave us the instructions for this assignment he put us under surveillance-well him, actually. Mustang's been watched since day one, Riza." Havoc dangerously whispered in a warning tone. He stared at the locked door, intensity rising as if something might happen any moment to him.

Hawkeye quietly hung the phone up processing the information she was just given. She was confused, but still denied if he told the truth. She didn't know where to begin. She sighed exasperated from the moment this all began: the Fuhrer's strict orders, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and babysitting Roy Mustang the one person she may have wanted to help and most definitely to kill him. She didn't know how much longer she could take.

"What's your real name?" Roy suddenly asked bringing her out of her deep thoughts. She stared at him a bit confused then raised a brow.

"You hear _him_ saying it most of the time. It's Hawkeye." She replied, a smile gracing her lips. She stopped for a moment, _am I smiling_? She thought. She shook her head riding of the thought.

"Your first name, it's only fair." He gave her a genuine smile he only let her see. Somehow he felt like he was letting go of all his fears when he just stared into her burning burgundy eyes that hold a strong fire, but noticed it would soon die if didn't do something and the smile he let her see for her eyes only.

_Fair? _She thought.

"Riza." She gave him an odd look before she responded. She felt a bit exposed. She didn't care.

"Roy Mustang." He gestured his hand toward her with a smile. The corners of her mouth slightly crept up, again.

"I know." She hesitantly accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 A Day with Roy Mustang

"I wanna' know where you're going?" Mustang demanded as he followed her around the living room trying to block her from all the exits. He wants to keep her in her home to get answers about last night. He needed to know.

"I won't oblige to it." Hawkeye quickly said, swiftly moving to the side of him to get through to the door where he had his arms stretched out. He really did not want her to leave. He matched her swift movements to keep her in one place.

"Just a couple of questions." He pleaded, a determined look flowing through his eyes. It wouldn't leave and that bothered her because it's making her fall in his traps. She didn't need that. She was only waiting for her orders by the Fuehrer. Hawkeye wanted to put a bullet in his head.

"No." She took another side step around to her couch where he followed as she went back to the door, but he was too quick. Mustang, once again had his arms stretched out. He would plead all day if that's what it took to get some answers.

"Come on." He complained, slightly dropping his arms. She was about to move forward when he raised them. She lost her chance, for the second time. Hawkeye cannot seriously believe he was actually on the list of people to hunt down. He was too jumpy, too annoying to be on that list.

"No." She clarified in finality as she stood in front of him with a piercing stare, trying to figure out the enigma who was currently on the run, scratch that, on watch. She was babysitting him.

"You're stubborn." Mustang dropped his arms, frowned for a response as he just stared into her pinning gaze he's sort of grown attached to. Every time he locked eyes with her he was beginning to like each second because he felt like he could somehow trust her, though she works in a secret part of Bradley's organization.

"You're a criminal." She countered back in a dark tone, crossing her arms over her chest while tension kept rising until one of them would stop with the remarks, but neither of them was backing down from this argument.

"I'm _**human**_ just like you, a couple won't hurt." Roy stood straight dropping all his childish acts. For once, since he's met her he wants to have at least one serious conversation about what they are, what they do or how they'll rescue his friend. Hawkeye still wanted to kill him.

"They just might." She muttered under her breath. Mustang gave her an odd look before she said, "Two questions are all I'll let you have." She leaned her back against the wall as she saw the corners rise on his lips. She didn't know why she noticed, all she knows is she did.

He smiled warmly at her decision, letting the tension in shoulders relax as she let one part of her walls go down. "Why did you join the military?" Roy slowly asked closing his eyes shut thinking she would whip her gun at his head. When he didn't hear any he popped one open then the other. He was safe. F_or now_. He thought.

"I have people I want to protect just like you." Hawkeye answered subconsciously, half realizing she referred to him and half realizing she might enjoy his presence. "You want to rescue your friend."

"I 'don't' _**want**_ to rescue him I _**will**_ rescue him." Roy steadily declared. When he said that Hawkeye let a smile grace her lip thinking he wouldn't be that bad to be around, but for an unknown reason she doesn't want him to enter any part of this since she still wants to pull the trigger on him.

"Your second question?" She slowly asked getting a soft look from Mustang who felt every part in his body fall or stop moving. What he heard was enough for him to believe she won't go back on her head, though he gets the feeling he's on the run for his money.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Hawkeye stared at him in disbelief and here she was letting herself let him get his free chances before she shut those doors, now he doesn't want to know any more. She did not see this coming or how to handle this. Roy kind of liked this side of her where she was at a shock, a bit speechless knowing he didn't get a headache from her this time.

"Can't get enough of my looks?" A smirk came across his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest while he received an annoyed look from Hawkeye. He was slightly enjoying all the seconds, if not seconds, the time he gets to see her like this.

"You're an ass." Hawkeye dryly said earning another smirk from the runaway. She rolled her eyes. She was actually enjoying this just as much as he was and she couldn't believe that. Her smile remained.

"Let's get lunch . . . I mean with you." He muttered under his breath wanting to get away from the atmosphere encircling them. He needed a place to breathe because just seeing her open this much meant quite a lot to him. He was glad she slightly trying to enjoy this. "I'm hungry all the time." He jerked her back from the wall and stood at the door.

"We're not going anywhere." Hawkeye declared in a dark tone jerking her back from his grasp. She already told him a piece of her past and she wasn't going let it go any further. She was pushing things aside now.

"So you did want to go with me?" A shit eating grin crossed his face, again. If Hawkeye had her gun on her at this very moment she would shoot him without a warning then walk out, but if she did exactly that he would follow her, like a lost puppy.

_The Fuhrer didn't think of the possible places this man went to . . . _Hawkeye thought.

He took her by the hand, quickly and forced her out the door, feeling a bit of restrain from her hand. The afternoon sun glistened down on every Amestrian in Central, the wind blew peacefully without a disturbance to come and take it all away, and the white clouds hover in the air drifting through the air with every push of a breeze that came by. Roy is a complete stranger to her, but he can't help and feel sorry for her no matter what her protest may be if he even came to tell her.

Mustang never thought about being babysat by another military soldier who was currently working with Bradley, especially with a fierce woman he's never seen before walk the cement. He thought she was one of those workaholics and he was right, but he couldn't help and think there was something else that drove her to be a part of the association he's built, something he couldn't quite place his finger on. He thought maybe it had to do something with her past, but someone as beautiful as her should be like a lawyer, but the first time he saw her, the moment when he saw the cold heartless, emotionless glare in her eyes he was shocked. He knew she was meant to kill. It wasn't a mistake. It was written all over her face. He made sure not to make that same rookie mistake, again.

Though Hawkeye could be quite demanding and maybe a bit cynical, she would choose her own path that could kill her, but if she didn't want her life, Mustang would make sure he would be at her side when something like that happened. He didn't want to see her hurt. He barely knows her and he's willing to go that far whatever the price.

Mustang slowed his pace down and released his tight grip on Hawkeye's hand then turned around to face her with a slight sad expression playing in his playful eyes. "Why can't you trust me?"

"Maybe you should get to know me." A cold tone replaced her normalcy given tone as they took a sharp turn at the end of the sidewalk. Roy gave her an odd look and rolled his eyes. He was annoyed by her stubbornness and she was infuriated with babysitting him and his behavior.

_An enigma, definitely. _He thought.

"Any other secrets you want to tell me?" He muttered under his breath seeing the shop at the end of the corner, the people around it were throwing other people happy looks. Hawkeye wondered if she would ever feel something like that, again.

"They're more likely to come along the way." She did the same. Roy opened the door letting her walk in first just a man in a yellow suit leaped in front of him with an immense smile along with his guard at his side.

"AH, MUSTANG, GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Ling exclaimed as Mustang went over to him to greet him telling him he wanted the usual. A sly smirk went across the waiter's face as he looked at the blonde woman next to him. Mustang tensed.

"Who's your lovely girlfriend?" Roy just felt his world crumble wishing his friend didn't say anything about her appearance, but knowing him he knew was about to say about her and why they're there together.

"We're not . . ." Hawkeye tried to interrupt so he or Mustang wouldn't get any ideas until Ling began to push them to their table that led to a court yard to view of the burning white clouds feeling a small breeze flow their way as Hawkeye's hair began to flow to the side of her face, a genuine smile gracing her. "What would you like?"

"Whatever he's having." Hawkeye only wanted this to quickly end. The thing was she didn't have a place to go and the reason she wanted to leave her house alone was that she wanted to get away from him to process all the information everyone has been telling her.

Mustang was a bit shocked at this, at her who hardly showed any type of emotion outside of her home or any other type of activity. When he saw that genuine smile he felt as though something inside of him shattered. He was remembered of a time when he was with Hughes. It was the day on his friend's wedding. He was nervous as hell, but when they were on dance floor swaying to the music she walked away from Hughes for a moment to get a dance with the one person who set up their wedding and gave him a genuine smile like no other. She was very grateful and Roy thought he wouldn't see something like that ever, again, but now that he's with Riza Hawkeye, a Lieutenant, he was beginning to feel a warm feeling settle in his chest.

He would deal with that later. He had other things to be worried about, like not getting shot at by her and focus on saving his friend.

Roy had attempted to strike a conversation with her, but never anticipated for her approval to speak with him until he would bring up events from her past. It wasn't soon before long Ling had brought their food to their table with an amused grin. "Have a good day."

"I can't believe this." Hawkeye muttered, incredulously under her breath and stared at the steaming food with a sweet aroma filling the air.

"You and me both." He leaned back in his seat letting the smoke go with the strong breeze and be carried out to the air around the restaurant.

"Don't agree with me." She immediately picked up her head, a piece of shrimp half way to her mouth. Mustang had to hold in forced chuckle so didn't get hurt this time.

"I understand you're not fond of me, but I wish you could think of something else instead of killing me." Roy leaned forward grabbing the fork and knife cutting a piece of steaming chicken. He loved this type of food. He was in love with the restaurant and he loved it even more now that she's there.

"Orders." She dryly answered taking a swing of her drink. Roy stopped cutting the chicken and looked into her eyes that are filled with some type of pain he wants to figure. He can only figure it out if she's willing to tell him, but she would probably give some bullshit line.

"Always about the rules, why is that?" He slowly asked then started to cut, again and slipped the hot food into his mouth drowning himself in the taste. It was like a fire burning so infectious. He really did love this place.

"It's my job to obey orders from my higher ups especially the Fuhrer." There it was her bullshit answer. He rolled his eyes, annoyed she kept giving him something like that when he knows its way more than that. Hawkeye just wouldn't tell him. She didn't know if she ever could.

"I never want to turn out like you." He muttered a bit sarcastically keeping that joke more to himself than to her. If she found that out she would hound before they went anywhere else. She was really going to get his head.

Their small argument ended with Hawkeye who rose out from her seat to depart. She couldn't handle this anymore. Whatever the Fuehrer was planning she wished it would come soon because she's quickly losing her temper and anymore and she'll pull the trigger, but Roy wouldn't allow it. He quickly took hold of her hand while he ran to the back door and slammed it shut behind them. He had locked them in a small closet smacking his head at the end of a broom that was towards the side of Hawkeye's head while things were falling on top of her from the shelf above. She wrapped her arms around her head to make sure nothing heavy fall then when the silence came she deathly glared into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hawkeye seethed through clenched teeth taking a small dangerous step closer to his body to strangle the shit out of him and his reckless movements.

"You're a fragile person, Hawkeye." He whispered placing two firm hands on her shoulders pushing her back, back on the wall. "I will save Hughes." He declared in determination. Hawkeye didn't stop his actions which bothered her even more.

"I won't stop you." She stared into his black eyes holding much more than that. For an unknown reason she felt a bit secure in his arms while actually believing for a moment Roy Mustang was telling the truth. She didn't know how far he was willing to go.

"You obey orders, you're a soldier. Why tell me?" He demanded pushing her back harder into the wall. She never let out a sound. And what bothered her the most was that she wasn't doing anything about his actions to stop him. If only she had brought her gun.

"You wasted your two questions." She grabbed the handle and pulled the door ajar jerking it open. "Come on, we're going." Hawkeye steadily said as she pushed the front doors open.

_He really is an ass . . ._ She thought.

It was a short walk back to her residence. She wanted him away from her and whatever he finds intriguing while the Fuhrer initiated orders to keep an eye on him. Hawkeye wasn't happy when she received such orders as to be some sort of a babysitter with this man. She tightly clenched her fists at her side taking all her anger there while she wished to be alone, while wishing this day never happened and for a split second she thought she was actually thinking he was going to do something to her in that back room. Hawkeye made a mental not to not make such a rookie mistake, again.

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?" Roy yelled when he slammed the door open to her home almost tripping over some of the broken items he trashed a few hours ago.

"Don't say a word." Hawkeye stood in front of his raging body pointing a deadly finger in his direction. Right now, she wanted it to be silent for five minutes.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" Roy incredulously asked taking a step closer to her annoyed frame and gently put her hand down. "You said it yourself, rules are meant to be broken. I'll keep it in mind." He steadily said then caught an odd look in her eyes and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine, just go somewhere where you can't annoy the hell out of me." Hawkeye almost shouted. Every component in her body was bouncing like there was something he was trying to tell through all of that, but all she could think of was the silence then she heard the phone.

_**RING**_!

_**RING**_!

_**RING**_!

"Hawkeye, the Fuhrer wants to see you. You have a new assignment." Havoc said in a whisper in the background practically feeling all her anger or whatever she feeling in that moment.

"Where at?" She asked in annoyed tone staring at Mustang who leaned his back on the wall in front of he with a smirk edging its way up.

"The Xing restaurant." He steadily answered wondering what was wrong her, but decided whatever her problem was she could handle it on her own.

Mustang whistled at her sudden expression, amused by the way her eyes widen as the short memory came flooding back. She internally groaned. She did not want to go back there. "What time?" She asked quietly, definitely wishing this nightmare she was facing would end.

"Three tonight." Havoc shut the phone off. She sighed, tiredly, her fatigue catching up with her drained body after their little problem back at the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Roy asked picking his back off the wall then walked over to her already pissed frame. He was enjoying every second he saw her like this even if she did hate and want him gone from the world, but that didn't matter to him, what mattered to him was that she was willing to help him get someone very important back into his life and his family.

"You stay here." Hawkeye steadily commanded grabbing some things of the half broken table then looked him dead in the eyes that said don't-do-anything-stupid. "Don't follow me." Hawkeye strictly demanded, carefully eyeing him. "I'm going to work. Don't bother me. I mean it and . . ." Roy sharply cut her off with a gesture of his hand.

"Yeah, I know. Don't break your rules." He proclaimed in annoyed tone and sighed in place. She was really driving Mustang up a wall. He didn't know he was surviving with someone like her, someone who really wants to kill him.

Hawkeye was not herself, she was fully aware of it. She has become a little bit closer to Mustang after their small incident at the restaurant. That was bothering since she was once told by the Fuehrer to never grow attached to your targets because once you pull that trigger you're going to fell an overwhelming sadness take over every part your body then you'll know why to never get too close to the enemies. It was another kill she was capable of, a dangerous talent of hers she feared the most. It was talent she never wanted, but someone said to her it was gift that was given to her and they said you could either pull that trigger by saving the people you're meant to protect or you could like a criminal and become just as cold hearted as they are.

Hawkeye never forgot that, but ever since she was forced to join the association she's never been the same, especially her screwed up past she barely forgot, the only thing she could do with that was to let go and once she did she became exactly who she is now. An assassin working for Bradley who shuts most of her emotions off just so she can focus on the world and the targets he gives, like the man sitting at her home hoping he wasn't trashing it like he did the last time. She really hated having his presence around hers. She hates everything about this man.

While she was walking on the sidewalk back to HQ she thinking about the possible outcomes on how to get rid of the next person on her list without any trouble, actually without wanting to read the file he was going to give so she made a plan in her head, but knowing how that man is he probably already has one set in motion so for now she would follow along. She took one more turn and entered the building then walked straight down a narrow hall where his office would be.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye and Second Lieutenant Havoc." The Fuehrer said when she walked in. Havoc was already there waiting for her and whatever they were going to get. She likes doing things alone, but she couldn't forget what he told her so she would have to put up with it. "This is your next target." He handed the pair the file.

"McDougal?" Hawkeye steadily questioned taking a good look at the photo in the folder seeing a middle aged man with a small beard around his face with some grey hair going at the corners of his ears.

"Yes, he threatened to kill me, kidnapped my son and violated this military . . ."

"You want us to kill him for your own personal problems?" Havoc tentatively asked warily staring at the Fuehrer. He wasn't so sure about this man anymore, not after what Mustang had told them. They were both hanging on a thin line that can break in no more than few seconds and all it takes is a little shove. They knew something was going on, but they don't know what so they kept it quiet until further notice.

"Of course not, earlier in the day he snooped around level seven and stole files, but didn't leave with them." Now they wonder why these two have gone down in the level seven departments, what was so important that they had to get down there? "You are to arrive at Xing at three tonight." Hawkeye internally groaned wondering why McDougal had to be there of all places.

_Seven and half hours later . . ._

On a warm day of work, they sat on the roof of the Xing restaurant and Hawkeye couldn't believe she found herself there, again. Havoc took a different area that rounded near her and the restaurant he was across from her making sure there wasn't something else going on. He had a bad feeling settling in his stomach about this entire thing with the assignment. He smiled at her. She caught a glimpse of it being that they're not that far apart, though she welcomed the genuine concern. He was always happy filled with joy and never once let her down. It's why he sometimes let him hang around her office, around her or just being a total hopeless person, but it was mostly because he was her friend, her only friend who was always concerned for her.

Hawkeye had her own intentions that focused on a black and white world, faced with many dangerous tasks. She focused on her new murder, her top priority. Right now, she was only focusing on her target that was a few good yards away while he still doesn't know the meaning of undercover. She told him one day when they're on an assignment he was going to get them killed when he kept doing that. Hawkeye was already pissed. She didn't need him to make her a day a little worse.

"Stop touching your ear." She seethed through tightly clenched teeth, gripping her rifle a bit hard with her finger resting by the trigger as she looks through the scope seeing two people in a heated conversation.

Then it quickly ended. McDougal appeared by a window in a white suit where the stain of blood would easily cut through his suit when a bullet would pierce him. The man was greeted by an older man who had glasses and grey hair reaching all around his head. Hawkeye's brow twitched in confusion as she got a look at the older man who was speaking to him, but then in the room everything was silenced. He seemed to be thrilled by these turn of events with a devilish grin plastered in his face. The older man was none other than a General who was a part of the association and she couldn't believe it. Her immediate interest piqued up leaving her a tad startle about the older man.

It was in the middle of the night and she did not know what the hell he was doing there at such a late hour, but she was more confused as to why he was there.

"Grandfather?" She muttered under her breath as she picked her up from the scope and looked at the window to see a devious smile cross over his mouth. She rolled her eyes thinking he better not get in her way.

"You know, General Grumman has a way with showing up in your assignments." A deep wary voice said from behind her while she was ready to erase her assignment and she was not overly fond to the voice it belonged to. She knew exactly who it belongs to and wondered what the hell he was doing there and how the hell he found out where she was.

She knew he was going to break her rules even if she tried to make stay.

"**You**." She muttered maliciously under her breath as she slowly turned around to face Roy Mustang who has a sly smirk across his face. "I thought I told you to stay put." She deathly grounded out through clenched teeth glaring daggers at him.

She took apart her ear piece and crushed it making sure he wasn't able to hear what was going, but she knew he would be there in a few second or so. "What are you doing here?"Mustang steadily asked taking a daring step towards her.

He was pissing her off more than she wanted him too and now if she doesn't do anything quick her target will escape her. She won't be able to do anything about it.

"I should be asking you the same thing, but I already know." His gaze etched into hers. Her blockade, a stone wall that is shattering into pieces every second she's with this man. She couldn't believe he was capable of doing such things. It was gradually getting worse for her and if she didn't do anything fast he was about to have her before she got any further.

She knew it was coming. She didn't know when so she let it be for now.

So why wait all this time?

"HEY, HAWKEYE!" Havoc shouted in concern once he was on the same platform as her getting a good look at her problem. "Is everything all right?" He warily asked looking at the two figures. He internally groaned when he knew who that person was.

"It's fine." Mustang replied, not bothering to face Havoc while he just kept staring in the killer eyes of Riza Hawkeye.

"Why is he here?" Havoc cautious asked while keepin his eyes trained on their target. Now Hawkeye wanted to kill him even more. She was that much closer to putting a bullet right in between his eyes.

"He was here before us." Hawkeye cautiously said in a low whisper because she wasn't going to take any chances if anyone was around her, especially them since they're on an assignment and that Mustang is not supposed to be there.

Riza Hawkeye was beyond pissed.

"Now, now, don't go making assumptions." Mustang proclaimed in a taunting tone. They both wished he wasn't there, but they were also wondering why the Fuhrer wanted to keep Mustang alive. "I was here the whole time after you left."This guy really was an ass she could not handle on her own, yet she makes him follow her since she is his babysitter in a way.

To him, it was a bit more exciting. He knows how to twist her to bring her to her knees so he gets what he wants just not in an aggressive way where he could lose his head.

Mustang ignored parts of the argument that was being taken place as of now while their foolish arguing would get them nowhere if they it keep up. He stared at the man in white who desperately needed something the old man couldn't give him. He was pacing around wondering what to do now since he has them. The things the military personal would do to this man would hurt the people he knows, but even he knew he had this coming to him.

Roy tiredly sighed at the situation he had just created. Now he was thinking they're both being a pain in the ass. It was his fault and he knew it. He immediately he snapped his fingers while their argument just died down after they heard a loud snap resound in the air. A spark of a flame wavered against Hawkeye's cheek as her quarrel with Havoc ended. Now she faced him as the heat caused her to flinch once it slightly made contact with her face and directly slammed into McDougal.

This man could be quite cruel as Hawkeye stares at him in shock.

"You almost let him get away." He stated coldly in an emotionless. His eyes remained locked on their target without an ounce of pity. _This is what the military does to you_. He coldly thought about himself, about his earlier life when he was serving.

Forgetting her case she quickly stalked off in the middle of the night to her home to get rid of everything she has been feeling ever since she met him at the casino with Havoc's little suggestion. Her thoughts came to haunt her with her past he still doesn't know about and she doesn't know if she wants him to know about it. It was rapidly crashing down. His file she received from the Fuhrer, the words he said all came flooding back to her. Hawkeye regretted ever receiving his file let alone to take it. She loathed him now and forever. The thing that's eating her alive as of now is the intent to murder him. She was on the edge of pulling the trigger on him. Roy Mustang was breaking her down bit by bit and he knows this since she's been acting strange around him.

It all started when she told him she would help rescue his friend then it led to the questions she was willing to answer since she didn't see a way out of his persistence.

Hawkeye didn't bother to check if Mustang followed her home or ran off to save his friend in his own attempt to get himself killed. She was hoping for the latter. She did not want to deal with him any longer. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen cabinet then walked to her room where she could wash away all her problems. The certain problem with her actions was she does everything alone when she has friends to help her. She deals with her emotions alone.

She's everything on her own.

So it's why she acts the way she does. She doesn't like anyone knowing what she was actually feeling. They're only human facing the things they can't come to terms with. To her, it's quite earth shattering. It's been a long time since she's actually felt this way and it was all thanks to Havoc and partly Mustang who entered her dangerous life.

It wasn't soon before long when Mustang entered her home to realize he saw broken glasses were scattered across the kitchen counter that led to her room with a maroon color staining the stairs. The way her room was disorganized brought a bit of pity into his eyes, but if she ever saw that look in his eyes she would make sure she would put a bullet straight through him. The bottle of wine that was lying on her bed was broken with another broken glass next to it. Worry took over every bit of emotion he had left. As he steadily walked over the bathroom door he saw steam rise from the door and come into the bedroom and it was there he saw Hawkeye alone sitting in a cold shower, emotionless. He didn't call out her name. She seemed to be in her own world since all she mostly came in contact with is the black and white world she only knows of.

He cautiously walked over to her to the broken woman he created. In a gentle way he sat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder as the cold water hit their faces. Hawkeye was unaffected, but when water meets flame, the flame goes out. She did not know what was going on with her anymore or her mind.

"You cold?" He asked, sincerely and she nodded her head 'yes' then he pulled her a bit closer while turning the water on heat. Whatever he did to her he didn't know all he knows is that he did something he just doesn't know what he did. "You're not drunk?"

"Not even close." She stated calmly, not bothering to meet his entrancing eyes she somewhat come to like. She would never admit it, but she has taken a liking to his eyes.

_Here's your chance to get to know me better . . ._ She thought.

"It's like the man's blood is still on my hands and I'm not the one who killed him." Hawkeye quietly said staring into the glass window of the shower with a dry look on her face. He took her hand in his and slowly kissed every tip of her trembling fingers. "Your hands are shaking." He quietly said taking a look at her broken frame. He wondered if he was the one who made her act like this since he's under her watch. "Riza, you're not alone, you're not the only one with blood stained hands." Roy whispered in a low tone. "I'll help you get rid of the pain you feel."

"You can't." She hesitantly responded after a short moment of silence while they listed to the water tapping against the glass.

"I do." Mustang softly answered in a genuine tone that took her completely off guard, at least from what she normally feels.

"I was forced to join Bradley as an assassin. It was normal for me to take a life. Everyday someone always dies. It didn't bother me, not even if they had a family, until I met Jean Havoc later on. Then I met you." Hawkeye muttered under her breath as she kept staring at the blurry window in front of her, not understanding half of things she just mentioned.

"I think that's the first time you've been nice to me." Mustang warmly smiled at her, not one those irritating smirk that pissed her off. It showed her that he was not a criminal, a _**human**_ just like she is, like they all are. "I know what you're going through, so please don't do it alone." All these warming things he keeps telling her just keeps breaking down her walls that she wants up, but she can't do it anymore. She was letting herself free from a hell she thought she would never escape.

Riza Hawkeye felt scared.

She wouldn't mention that.

It made her feel weak if she did.

"You've already felt like you put a burden on Havoc, haven't you?"Hawkeye remained silent and he took the silence as his answer: yes. "If anything happens and you change your mind then . . ." Roy quietly said in a genuine tone hoping she would take up on his offer this time. Knowing her, she would give him some bullshit phrase.

"No, it won't be necessary." Hawkeye declared, the determination entering her burgundy eyes. "Though there is one thing: I want to help you rescue Hughes." She clarified in finality.

"You know if you like me, you can just say it." Mustang said with a small smile edging its way on his lips. Some day he hoped he could take hers because whatever feeling he was feeling right at this moment wasn't going away. And he liked it very much.

"No, I don't." She declared through clenched teeth tightly shutting her fists at her side.

_Enigma . . . _She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Maes Hughes

Whatever happened last night with her and Mustang was something she couldn't explain or why she let him do what he did because everything that he told her and everything he does with or to her seems to make her life a bit better, but she can't come to terms that Mustang can make something out of her instead of the over complicated person and the situations that left them to be a bit closer than she wanted to them to be. Whatever was actually happening to them, Hawkeye was slightly disliking it because it made her think she was liking Roy and the same went for him, but it was bit more than he could handle since he has to make her see what she's doing to herself first then he would make certain movements.

For now this was okay for him.

Hawkeye lied on her side staring at the wall across her wondering why or how this even happened, how she got Mustang in her bed with his arm wrapped around her waist probably staring at her back thinking about how broken she was last night, almost crying, but if she was he couldn't tell. It was well hidden in the water. Hawkeye just used him for a slight comfort zone since all she could do was break down that night. She was done with him, done with watching over him, she was done with everything that was thrown right in front of her. Hawkeye didn't know how much more she could handle after she's been put through enough hell that can last her a life time, except Mustang. He was happy with whatever they were doing, but he wanted a little more from her. Sometimes you just can't always get what you want.

"Thank you." She muttered, tiredly under her breath keeping her eyes trained on the wall in front of her. She didn't want to look him in the eyes because she knew if she did she'd be trapped there staring in them and the fact that she'll see his shit eating grin across his idiotic face she'd like to put a bullet through.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been snooping around yesterday on your _assignment_." Mustang steadily said in an apologetic tone which made her turn around with a quizzical look flashing in her burgundy eyes. She was a bit shocked to actually hear him say something like, especially without seeing his grin. She was a bit grateful he was apologizing, but to her she didn't want him to because now that was starting to annoy her, but it was something for her to do with him, to slightly get along with him.

"Will you quite apologizing for everything even if you knew what might've happened." Hawkeye said in a dry tone laying her head on the pillow as she spoke to him, her hair cover parts of her face. He softly smiled at her seeing how she was letting herself be a bit laid back. He was hoping to see that side if her more often if he was going to be around.

"Sorry." He said again, except this time it was more sincere and she was beginning to hurt every time he said because Riza Hawkeye was starting to like him. She was still willing to shoot a few rounds into his body just so he would stop with both of reckless action. They both know he's asking for a death wish she's willing to make happen.

"Honestly, after I just implied it too." She sighed in defeat propping her elbow up as she leaned her head to the side as she stared in his coal eyes she's grown to like. It was like he was giving her something she could do with her screwed up life. Everything this man does for her, does to her was killing them, softly while they tried to figured what was now really going on or why her grandfather was even at her assignment.

"If I didn't know any better you're actually trying to trust me?" Mustang asked, slightly confused, a small smirk coming on his face. Hawkeye could only smile at this one for once without wanting to do something to him because she was actually enjoying this, whatever they were doing or however they were going to save Hughes. All they know is that they'll be there and one will soon have to leave.

"Is that bad?" She muttered in a low tone, trying to make some eye contact, but the way she was doing things with him now was beginning to slightly scare her because she still didn't know what to do with her life now that Mustang has somewhat taken charge of her, but she wouldn't allow him to do that anymore. Hawkeye was going to make sure she was going to charge again. No one else was going to take that away from her.

"No, but I need to tell you something later on." Mustang steadily said as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, a look of uneasiness being displayed on his face. He wouldn't let her see it knowing she might ask what was going on with what he wasn't telling her.

Hawkeye sat on her bed for a moment letting the thoughts of last night waver in her mind once again because she still doesn't understand why someone like Roy Mustang was following her after letting herself spiral out of control. He knew from the moment he saw her at the hotel Hawkeye would never want him taking any part in her life, no matter how many times she'd say she'd help or maybe trust him. She still wants nothing to do with him, but Mustang will still interfere in her life knowing he might be able to do something with her cold hearted ways of pushing people away.

A few more minutes had passed and Hawkeye went down the stairs sitting at the kitchen table watching Mustang move around her kitchen getting food ready wondering how he's always made his food taste so pleasant which left her still wondering how he was that good, but she knew someone like him lived alone and picked up a few skills. He caught her staring and gave her a soft smile placing the plates on the table. He gave her another soft smile taking his seat across from her. He kind of liked how she was staring at him with a wondering gleam in her burgundy eyes, but whatever she was actually thinking about he chose to ignore it.

"I have to ask, though, why are you going to help me?" Mustang suddenly asked hoping to draw her attention away from her thoughts for a just a moment so he can get a small reading on her that can help get Hughes back to him, back to his family he adores so much.

". . . Everyone has to live." Hawkeye muttered in a low tone under her breath, uncertain if that's what she wanted to say and almost regretted it because she's been granted to live after numerous lives she's taken from the wars, from the times of taking up this offer from the Fuehrer. Right now, Riza Hawkeye felt like she was going to explode. She hates every part of her for doing all of this.

_**RING**_!

_**RING**_!

_**RING**_!

"_Elizabeth_, how are you?" Havoc said in a joyful way, propping his legs up on her desk, a grin forming on his face when he could practically hear her growl. He loved making her feel like that because it brought him a sense of relief and joy she was still there, even when he know what _they're_ doing. "Here's the thing, later on at H.Q., I need you some for negotiating . . . midnight, and we're going to pay Maes Hughes a visit." He steadily whispered into the phone then hung up.

"What was that about?" Roy asked, leaning his side on the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk downing his mouth. He was enjoying this side of her since he hardly sees an opening side of her, but he wants a little more than opening with her.

"Are you going to break my rules again?" Hawkeye asked, doing the same as him. She leaned her back against the side of the kitchen counter, arms over chest along with a sly grin spreading across her face. She didn't know why she was doing this kind of thing with, some on going back forth getting along shit. It was kind of annoying her. Mustang didn't mind it.

"That depends, is it an assignment?" Mustang asked, taking his back off the wall and taking a few toward her opening. Roy Mustang wanted so much more with than her than some chase that can both kill them, but Roy didn't care if he died trying to save Hughes. He would just fine if he survived then he thought about not being able to see her.

Now he just wanted to live more.

"No, I'll be at my office." She sighed, aloud hoping he wouldn't ask anything more on her or anything about what she was going to do. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" It was then she remembered she would be dealing with a family member of hers who usually acts like a child sometimes. She found it to be quite odd. It reminded her of Mustang.

"Your grandfather, General Grumman . . ." Her expression immediately changed, a cold look entering her eyes. Riza Hawkeye knew right then and there what was going on and why her grandfather was actually there on her assignment with a named McDougal then suddenly disappeared for a while. Now he was returning.

"He's in on it with you, isn't he?" Hawkeye incredulously asked taking a dangerous step forward to him. Mustang gave her a smirk she knew all too well. She wished she could shoot off that smirk right of his face, but she didn't have her gun on her this time. She was really going to put a bullet in him one day, no matter how long it takes.

She will.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me." She muttered, annoyed under her breath wanting to look away from his coal eyes, but she couldn't and she just kept glaring at him. He only smirked seeing how pissed she was at him. She thought she was kind of cute when she was all frustrated at him. "I understand in a way why you chose to become an ex- Colonel." Hawkeye said, slightly confused.

"You're forgetting I'm ex- state alchemist and soldier." Roy moved closer to her body, keeping his smug smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes. He lightly scoffed. Knowing the times they spent together Mustang knew she would most likely react this way. It's how she coped with things.

"I really hate your personality." She proclaimed, irritated and annoyed she still has to be around someone like him. Hawkeye didn't know how long she could stay with him or watch over him, but now that she's figured about the Fuehrer she doesn't need to keep looking over him like he was some child. Mustang was to free to do whatever the hell he wants, but he hasn't left and now Hawkeye is beginning to wonder why the hell he's still around bother the crap out of her.

"Or you can't get enough of me." She rolled her eyes refraining from a retort or to keep her in a bit of control so she wouldn't come out and strangle him down. She couldn't do that, at least not yet because he has someone he needs and wants to save.

_You're such an ass_. She thought.

"Then where did you put those files?" She warily asked taking another step forward wanting nothing more than to just rip him apart so she can focus on more things about their plan. The more rage she was filling herself on was intriguing to Roy Mustang because he never thought he would see her so furious over something that can be put as trivial.

"I never stole any files." He calmly responded inching even closer to her putting a light firm grip on her hand and if he somehow couldn't control his emotions for her and kept going the way he is now he'll find himself in a shit load of trouble. He wanted her, like no other woman he's ever met. To him, she was the most frustrating, arrogant and misleading person he's ever tried to figure out and he's come to like her more than he thought.

This was as close as they were getting.

"The Fuhrer said you broke into the seventh department." Hawkeye slowly said in a cautious way, not taking a step forward this time. She continued to glare in his coal eyes while the insides of her blood starting bouncing insanely trying to figure out what the hell this man's problem was. "Mustang, tell me where they are?" She asked once more in the same wary tone as before, except a bit more violent.

"Grumman has them." He slowly said looking away from her eyes, moving back a step thinking she might strike him for doing and keeping something quite important from her. She rolled her eyes feeling as though he was growing a bit scared from her new character she was now taking in place. She thought he should be a little scared since he was keeping her in secrets. Then he said this before she could say anything else, "Information on Hughes."

"How long have you've been trying to save your friend?" She warily asked, carefully eyeing the man she's helping. Mustang scoffed in disbelief running a hand through his hair. She rolled her eyes, again. What the hell was wrong him?

"One year." She blinked once to understand if she understood him right, at least trying to understand what he said was true.

"He's . . . alive." She whispered biting the interior bottom of her lip holding back the pain she was feeling from keeping that secret. Though she couldn't be as angry as she wanted to be with herself since she was hiding something from him and since she did she couldn't exactly go back on what she just told him because Havoc warned her.

"What?" He incredulously said, quickly moving forward wanting to shake some sense in her because of what she's doing to him. Roy didn't know whether he should thank her for telling him he's alive at the moment or angry at her because she kept this from him probably so he didn't have to worry about all the shit that was going on with him, with them.

"Your friend is alive." She repeated in a low whisper. Mustang placed two firm hands on her shoulders pulling her closer to him so she can see how infuriated he is. He couldn't believe he would keep something like from her and not tell him. Though he did the same thing. He kept things from her. All he knew was that they were bounded by secrets that are harming them if they keep themselves locked up like this. She was so maddening to him and he right now he did not know what to do.

"How do you know he's alive?" He grip became a bit tighter asking with such a worried tone she though she'd never hear escape him, let alone someone like him because though it's been only a few days they've been together she can't shake the feeling of Mustang being so desperate. Hawkeye couldn't have that. She wouldn't allow that. The problem with her right now was that she didn't know what to say while he yelled this out in a slight raging way, "LET'S GO AND SAVE HIM!"

"You need to stay here." She calmly responded in a steady tone pushing his hands away from her then leaned her back against the counter, again and put her fingers to the side of her of her forehead, rubbing away the oncoming headache this man was giving her. Why did something like this have to happen? She thought. And she didn't think things can much shittier than they are now.

"I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WHEN HE'S LOCKED UP IN A FUCKING CELL BECAUSE OF ME!" Mustang violently shouted. He had a desperate gleam in his eyes and it probably wouldn't go away until he got his friend back from whatever hell he's been through and have him standing there with him in some place along with his family.

Nothing seemed to changed he only hopes he'll wake up another day and find a way to save him.

He didn't think he'd get another.

They have to find him now.

"I promise you'll get him out alive." Hawkeye gave him a warm smile to at least try and calm down the man she's now always willing to help and whatever or however she was feeling, it was all being pushed away. For now. "I'll let you know how it goes." That desperate look he had in his eyes vanished when she said she'd tell how it would go. To Mustang, it was enough for him, it was enough that she was trying to get him out. It would suffice for now.

He smiled sadly at her, the corner of his eyes, reddening, almost letting the rain stream down his face. He wouldn't let them spill, escape, at least not in front of her. He was grateful for the support that she lent him even if he knew she has trouble letting people in and trusting the people surrounding her. "You treat me like a child." He ran a hand down his face hiding the red in his eyes knowing she probably caught it.

"I consider you one." Hawkeye genuinely smiled. Mustang was a bit taken aback by the sudden emotion she let hims see because now he had to force himself to keep himself in control of what he's feeling for her. He can't let that get in the way or want her to hate more than she already does or put a bullet through his head.

"Thank you." He muttered then walked away from the kitchen and went up the stairs.

* * *

When the long hours past, the clock finally struck midnight, the dark sky taking over the bright afternoon colorful clouds above, and the stars shine brighter than the sun. Everything was now being replaced by something new and each time it was like some sort of new hope for everyone and everybody, like something was being placed, in their life. Hawkeye stood in her office as usual with Havoc always sat in her seat with a lazy motive when it came to paperwork, but after Bradley gave them this assignment they hoped it wouldn't turn out to something gruesome.

"We're leaving now." Hawkeye proclaimed through tightly clenched teeth and then she quickly opened the door and slammed it shut.

"His cell number is three-nineteen." Havoc whispered as they took a turn down the hall where they were nearing to a door.

While they walk the dark halls of Head Quarters where the only light is coming from the windows with a reflection from the moon which led them to the cell number of Maes Hughes when they walked through that door immediately smelling a deadly stench conquering the air. When the pair entered the prison gates they stood still for a moment realizing what that awful stench was and it was filled with an aroma of a mixture of blood, sweat, decayed bodies and pure death. Every step they progressed was an exploration to find one man among many others and they had to find him fast. The death defying aroma would make any human being crawl to their knees. Havoc struggled to breathe regularly when he saw Hawkeye holding her stomach to quench the pain that was messing her body up. He pushed the thought aside and put his hand to his face to cover some of stench. Hawkeye dawned on the fact that her world may not be all black and white as she thought. The one person who could change that was **_him_**.

When they took a few more steps further into the prison, Hawkeye was beginning to think Roy Mustang, the one who makes her feels things she's not really supposed to, but she when she told him he was alive she couldn't believe how he looked, how desperate that man is to save his only one friend he's willing to give his life to and sometimes she thought she was a bit lucky to have him around, no matter what she feeling no matter how he's feeling, no matter what the hell they're all getting themselves into. She knew she was going a bit soft on him and the reason for that is that his best friend in being locked in a cage because of him and she doesn't know the reason. Whatever it was she knew he would probably tell her when this entire mess they created was over.

As they kept walking their entire walkway was covered in several decayed bodies with the deterioration of the bodies leaking out a deadly smell that was making every step of their weaken. _How the hell did Head Quarters have such a rotten place_? Hawkeye thought. If they took one step on the bones they shatter, but it would leave a plaguing sound in their minds later. And it was just enough to almost scare them in their tracks. To them it was bit breath taking since they're practically stepping and waling over dead bodies.

"Are you okay?" Havoc asked, worry etching in his tone as they took another corner down in the infested prison. Hawkeye rolled her eyes, but she's glad she's getting some conversation between while they look for Maes Hughes.

"Peachy." She muttered, dryly getting an incredulous look from her partner. She rolled her eyes again.

"Peachy?" He repeated in disbelief. "In a place like this?" He turned to look at her for a second to see if she was joking and she wasn't then turned back around as they were faced with a cell.

Hawkeye and Havoc came across the cell containing the very person they're looking for, the person Roy Mustang is so willing to give his life to, like he owed which he does. They saw he was beaten up with dry blood poured out from the side of his head to his chin tracing his jaw line. His arms were bruise and some his flesh from his body was slightly torn apart, almost seeing the bones. A man who still belonged to the military was treated this way because of a friend. He took his place instead, a loyal man who has a family he needs to come back to. Riza Hawkeye slowly starting to understand how the man got in this situation even though Mustang hasn't told her anything.

"Are you Maes Hughes?" Havoc asked, slowly to make sure he was able to hear him properly. Hughes just nodded his head as a response so he didn't have to waste his breath. Havoc was glad he was okay and still breathing a hell hole like this and Hawkeye was over joyed that he was alive because the instant she saw him she was thinking of Roy Mustang who would enjoy the news.

"Do you know a man named Roy Mustang?" Hawkeye asked, lowering herself to his level and try to lock eyes with the man.

He gently smiled at her hearing the sound of his name being spoken by someone else. To him, it meant Mustang was alive and was still trying to save his ass. "Y-yeah, h-how do y-you . . . know him?" He stuttered, barely able to get the words, but he had to know. He was clinging to people he was about to put his trust in and he just needed to know if he could.

"That's not important." Hawkeye immediately interjected with a slight fierce tone which made Hughes smile.

"Well, he can be a jerk sometimes." He scoffed. She lightly chuckled and couldn't believe the man she was with right now was pulling jokes off like this, especially in his place. She knew this was definitely Mustang's friend. "Where's R-Roy?" He coughed trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I forced him to stay put." She calmly answered, still looking the-right now-poor man in the eyes while Havoc stayed quiet because he knew that since she's been with Mustang she's been having a difficult time revolving around her life and around his with him making her see things through his eyes so she can what he's feeling.

"Do you know of my family?" He fixed his position, his back lightly sitting on the wall behind him as Hughes stared into her burgundy eyes with a slight smile on his from the mention of his family.

"You have a little girl about three. Her name is Elysia." Hawkeye returned the smile, remembering the first time she met Roy and who ran into his arms at the hotel. She didn't know why she remembered the girl's name or why she's even thinking about it, but if it brought a smile or any type of hope into his about his family and Mustang, he knew he was going to be okay. "Roy's taken care of them."

"What d-do you plan on doing?" He moved a bit closer, but Hawkeye held up a hand telling him to stop moving or he'll make his injuries worse if he keeps doing exactly that. he nodded for a response.

"Sneak in, save you and kill the Fuhrer." She dryly answered, a sly grin making its way on her face. She was once told that by Mustang earlier and kept it in mind since that's the only plan they'll conjuring in for the moment.

"H-hey . . ." He called out in a rough way when Hawkeye rose to her feet, getting ready to leave. If she told this man to take it easy one more time he'll push it aside because all he wants at the moment and the next few days is to be saved. "T-tell Roy he needs a w-wife." Another smile went across his lips knowing exactly how that man will reply.

"Just stay alive." Hawkeye firmly told him. He nodded, again and this time closed his eyes, not wanting to see them walk away from his cell because he can't take another look of this or the people in there. It scared the hell out of him.

Out of Hawkeye's peripheral she caught a figure standing on a ledge above them when they were walking from all the madness they were in. she blinked once to see if she was seeing things and she knew she wasn't and when she opened the figure disappeared from her sights. An unpleasant emotion overwhelmed her taking its part all over her frame, like it was attacking her, taking away whatever part of her that's still human. It was a longing feeling she hadn't felt after that incident _he_ caused.

_Colonel Archer_. She thought.

"Where you followed here tonight?" Hawkeye warily asked in a whispered tone wanting to take a look back, again to see if was there, but she wasn't going to that. They had too much shit to deal with at the moment. Havoc shook his head no. "I'll explain everything later, right now we don't have enough time to discuss this. Call my grandfather."

He nodded his in response to her statement. When they reached the exit of the double door to Head Quarters, Havoc went to her office and Hawkeye was stopped by the one person she didn't want to meet, hear, or see in this moment because she would probably put a bullet in the man's head. "Well, if it isn't Lieutenant Hawkeye." He said, tauntingly from the bottom of the steps. "What are you doing at H.Q at this time of hour, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"She didn't answer. She deathly glared him in the eyes with a seething look."Fuhrer Bradley will be upset if you can't get the information out of Roy Mustang, oh, and his friend Maes Hughes." He grinned, wickedly putting his hands in his pockets letting off a small shrug.

"How the hell do you know what I'm involved with?" Hawkeye viciously growled, aloud then took a few steps down the stone stairs. Archer still kept the sadistic look on his face. Hawkeye clenched her fists at her sides trying to control herself from whipping out her gun and putting a few rounds into his body, but this man kept pushing her deeper into hell.

"Whoops, I said too much already." Archer deviously shrugged his shoulders then began to walk away from her before anything would happen. "He'll meet his demise soon." He darkly whispered to her which sent cold shivers down her back. His own breath made her feel insecure. She knows the main reason why, but she'll never forgive him or forget what he's done to her. He said it was for he sake.

_I'll kill you _. . . She thought.

Hawkeye remained in her frozen stature and then her own thoughts found its way back to her mind.

Archer had killed them all.

_Myself. _She continued her thoughts.

Her own words then started to haunt her and it was for revenge because the man that she sees walking away is the one responsible for hell she now mostly go through, but after she got Mustang's case he's been turning her black and white world into streams of color she never thought she'd see again. She walked off the last stone steps, determined to erase Archer off Amestris. In the middle of the night her thoughts never went away. It plagued her mind, replaying the deaths of her loved ones that were murder right before her very eyes. Riza Hawkeye made a promise to herself that she would one day kill Frank Archer.

"_ARCHER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hawkeye desperately shouted with two of his men holding her back while he pointed his gun at her family. The tears she tried to keep in her eyes were now spilling, quickly streaming down her face knowing she can't do anything to save them. Every part of her body was aching from every second she spent like this, every second of just staring at her family in her rough, rigid state.  
_

"_My job." Archer steadily proclaimed in seething, enjoying character, a sadistic chuckle escaping his mouth and then a longing wicked gleam entered his black eyes as he turned to look at her seeing those tears fall down her face which made his laugh even more. Hawkeye tried to break from the iron grasp his mean had on her, but the force they had on her kept pulling her back and she never got away.  
_

"_THEY'RE MY FAMILY!" She angrily screamed, more tears piling down as Archer turned back around to see her mother and father on their knees, blindfolds around their face and mouths, the tears slipping out as well, but they knew what was coming so they didn't do anything to stop it and Hawkeye knew that, but she couldn't believe her parents were throwing their life away for her sake.  
_

_Everything was for her sake._

"_DON'T!" Riza Hawkeye desperately screamed breaking away from the two men who let her go since the second they saw him turn away and maliciously laughed as he pulled the trigger. Their blood was spattering across him, the walls and then Hawkeye stopped halfway, almost falling to her knees as she saw their bodies fall forward. Then the tears stopped and she viciously glared till she saw his death fill her eyes. "__YOU BASTARD!" He scoffed. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Hawkeye dangerously proclaimed.  
_

"_I'll live to see the day comes." Archer steadily said in a wicked whisper then said this to try and at least make nerves bounce, insanely, _"_If you truly want to kill me, live your life full of hate. Hate me for all eternity, and then you'll be able to kill me." Archer then walked away with a sly, vicious smirk growing across his face. His two men followed suit.  
_

"DAMN IT, ROY!" Hawkeye yelled, annoyed when she stepped into her house seeing that it had been a little more of a mess when she first came with to interrogate him. It was then she noticed her tables had been broken and the chairs and chains had been burned.

"RIZA, YOUR DAMN MESSENGER BOY, FUERY TOLD ME TOO LOOK AFTER THIS!" Roy angrily said holding up a black and white pup by the collar, an innocent look on the animal's face.

"Hayate?" She said, confused. Hawkeye hadn't seen him since the war and the fact that Fuery was the original owner of Hayate then Hawkeye was to take him, but he kept the pup away from the danger. That's why she left him with Fuery. It was better that way, but she didn't understand why he had brought him over now, especially knowing what they're doing now.

**_WOOF_**!

"What happen?" Hawkeye cautiously asked taking a wary step forward. She still tried to forget what happened with Archer's encounter and what he's done to her because that man has made her live a real living hell. Hawkeye is willing to do anything to kill that man and when she does she knows she'll have the best feeling in her life.

"Your dog happened." Mustang coldly spat then saw the quizzical and blank look in her eyes, like she was somewhere else he couldn't exactly get her out and whatever it was that was bothering her Mustang was growing slightly worried. "Hey, are you all right?" He slowly asked letting the worried tone be let out and then remembered him. "What about Hughes?"Hawkeye slightly smiled when she remembered what he had told her and when she told him he said, "He's locked up in a cell and tells me a joke." He incredulously said. "It's just like him."

"I believe he means it." Hawkeye demanded. Roy shook his head. "clean this up." Hawkeye turned away from him then stopped to see how her place was in such a mess. She couldn't believe she let this happen.

"Don't you have a maid?" He muttered, annoyed under his breath. She turned back to him with a sly smirk across her face.

"I have you as one." Mustang rolled his eyes. "Get to work." She turned way once more to walk away from all the stress that was eating at this moment. She was still trying to shake that feeling, but it wouldn't go away. The fatigue was finally catching up with her tired body and all she wanted to do was soak herself in that warm bath with a glass of wine to drown herself from all the shit that was still happening.

"Hey, are you okay." He slowly asked, again putting a firm grip on her arm and spun her around to face him with a worried look in eyes, once again. _Here we go again_. She thought.. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Hawkeye quietly said then pulled her arm our from his grasp, but then he caught her wrist pulling her back around to see a now fierce gleam in his coal eyes. She rolled her eyes knowing how persistent this man was and always, probably is.

When Hawkeye let her emotions get in the way or some fraction of her was being broken down, Mustang seemed to somehow find a way in and meddle with her emotions each time it occurs. All her walls were breaking down, one by one and she knew soon she would be a weak and fragile person from the man she is suppose to kill, but he brought her walls down every single she felt like that and Hawkeye loathes it. She always felt weak when he was near her and it's what bothered her the most.

"What are you not telling me, Riza?" His soft voice scared her and took her aback while he was breaking her down, one by one and she hated how he could do that, how could pin point all her mistakes and make her for something she cannot stand.

"I'm . . . sorry." Hawkeye locked eyes with him, barely keeping the dry look there. "do you know a man named Lieutenant Colonel Archer?" She slowly asked.

"S-sorry for what?" He asked, incredulously, a bit shocked from hearing an apology. "I'm not very particularly fond of that man. He was the one who organized Hughes's cell number." Roy viciously growled, his coal becoming dark. Hawkeye knew that look all too well and it was revenge. They wanted it just as bad. They both want to kill that man.

"He killed my family." She whispered under her breath, taking her eyes away from his, ready to turn away again so she didn't let him see how weak she was becoming because of him and her past she'll never forget. To them, it was all a matter of time.

"I promise I won't let anyone harm you." He whispered by her ear pulling her closer to him so she doesn't have to feel all weak because this person Mustang sees right now is not the real Riza Hawkeye. He knows she's somewhere else in her own place who needs help and he's willing to put himself wherever she is and bring her back to the surface.

"I seriously don't understand why you would go so far." Hawkeye muttered, breathily. Mustang rolled his eyes. She lightly scoffed.

He embraced her, lightly to see if she would pull away from him and it slightly startled him when she followed his movements and he knew right then and there they would be together for awhile, but after this was over, after saving Hughes Mustang knew they wouldn't be around to see each other, at least for awhile. He turned her face to meet his as their eyes lingered on each other for a long moment wondering where this was going and the he pressed his lips against hers hoping she would calm down, but when he kissed her she started to move her lips against his feeling most of the comfort he was trying to give her. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and smashed their mouth even closer together while Hawkeye finally let go of what she's felt before she's even met Mustang and she ran her hands through his hair tugging on his hair, lightly getting a soft moan of pain and pleasure escape him. Mustang pushed her back against a wall, wanting to get more, wanting to feel more of than he's had the chance. Roy Mustang wants every part of her to take in, no matter how many times she tells hims she's going to shoot him. He smiled into the kiss when she let go of most of her troubles, and emotions he's been making her feel all come into this, all into what they want to become, mostly Mustang.

His hands started to move around her, move to her waist, resting his palm there for a moment to see if she would stop him from whatever he was going to do and she didn't then he took off her military jacket and slipped his hand under her shirt feeling her soft skin make contact with his hand. Hawkeye grabbed his hand that was under her shirt, lacing it with her for a moment just to feel a little more of him and then she reversed their position, with his back against the wall as she pushed their lips harder together in a fiercer kiss. Then Hawkeye unlaced their hands and started to tug at his shirt lifting it over his head getting an overwhelmed gleam in his coal eyes for a moment before they stole their breath away, once more and she threw his shirt beside them as she let her fingers travel around his biceps feeling his hot skin against hers and then leaned their foreheads on each other, their breath caught in their in throats.

"I hope that you can trust me now." Mustang breathily said waiting for his breath to catch up with his body, especially his mind because they both surprisingly stole each other's breath away.

"Yeah." Hawkeye equally said in the same breath tone.

"Sorry, I . . . didn't. . ."Mustang stuttered, not sure of what to make of this situation or exactly why he wondered why Hawkeye kissed him back like the way she did.

"It was just a kiss." Hawkeye quietly said, not understanding herself or their interaction just now.

He looked at her incredulously thinking that was not just a kiss they shared. It was something much more and he knew it, but he also knew Hawkeye would deny something like that since she has a terrible time trusting people. "Not for me." He said below a whisper keeping that line more to himself. "Not just a kiss."

**I want to apologize for not updating in the last 4 or 5 weeks becaus****e I was on vacation for about 2 weeks and I didn't bring my lap top with me. Then when I got home from my vacation I had no internet connection, all my TV's were not working, practically nothing in my house works and finally after waiting all those weeks I finally got insurance back and got my internet working. So here's the new chapter. I hope you guys and like it. I want to beg for reviews just to know how it's going, but I haven't got any really so here I am begging for reviews. PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Closer

When the night ended and the sun rose into the morning sky, the little bits of light entering the living room downstairs in Hawkeye's home, Hawkeye stared at her dog, Hayate watching him sit in front of her with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging back and forth as he waited for her to get her ass up from the man she's on and she immediately remembered what she and Mustang had done last night wondering what in the hell came over her then it hit her, she was faced with her past, again and Mustang knew something was wrong with her so he was just helping her out, but what happened last night between them shouldn't have happened. Hawkeye knew that, but she couldn't fight anything anymore and she let her emotions consume her while Mustang was right there waiting for her to just break and catch her from the hell she still goes through. She was slightly grateful, though because in a way he's helped her see some things he shouldn't have kept from her, but he though she was worth everything.

Hawkeye slowly turned around to get up from lying on Mustang who seemed to still be sleeping at least she was hoping for that. She put a hand to her face completely enduring the fact that she kissed Roy Mustang, the one person she did not want to get involved with, but under the circumstances she didn't know if she could handle being his "babysitter" any longer, so Hawkeye always did what she did best: show no emotions. She slowly took a glance at the sleeping ex-soldier on her couch, his mouth slightly open, his hair covering the tips of his closed eyes and then she shut her eyes to keep herself in check with her own right mind because she was not going jeopardize anything when she and few other people were going to help them save Hughes. When she shut her eyes, Mustang's snapped opened, a smirk running across his face and when she saw it she rolled her eyes.

Hawkeye remembered everything she did with Mustang last night and she remembered what and how she reacted to his kiss, with Mustang running his hands, slowly all over Hawkeye's curvaceous body feeling the soft trembles run throughout her frame, her rapid beating heart he couldn't get over, the way she tasted to him because it was something like . . . Hawkeye, and what drew him closer to her was that she was doing the same to him. She didn't back away which pushed him a bit further with their actions. His hands roaming around her waist as he threw her military jacket off her shoulders then slipped his hands under her shirt, getting more of a feeling of her soft skin, almost close to taking her parts down one by one and then Hawkeye also remembered how she took off his shirt, letting her fingers gently run along his toned body and reversed their positions which he didn't seem to mind as long as he had her, even if it was just in that moment and Riza Hawkeye knew this.

She thought she was going to be in hell for awhile, but like she told herself, she would not allow any of her emotions pour out, no matter what Mustang will do to her if he doesn't like what she's doing or whatever she feeling about all this. She was shutting everything off from him and maybe just the world.

Nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

"Now I know you like to be on top." Mustang wiggled his brows with his smirk still plastered to hi face which was to ease the tension rising around her. She scoffed, throwing her legs over the couch, her hand still to her face. She wanted last night to disappear from her mind for all eternity.

"You're an ass, you know that." Hawkeye evenly said, staring at her dog who still looked at her the same. Mustang shrugged his shoulders with a light chuckle escaping him, a smirk barely disappearing from his face then Mustang threw his legs over the couch and stared at the dog.

"What's the story about this little guy?" He pointed to Hayate who gave them both a happy bark. A small smile appeared on her lips. She thought about her little action with Roy, deciding she would keep her emotions from him, or at least their actions away from their reckless plan to get Hughes back to his friend and family.

"Havoc threatened to turn him into stir fried meat." She dryly answered getting to her feet as she walked into her kitchen, taking careful steps over some of the mess Mustang hadn't bother to pick up and got a glass of water.

Mustang scoffed. "He has a sense of humor." He rose to his feet getting followed by Hayate. He turned to look back at the dog, his brow slightly twitching in irritation. He did not want to be followed by a black and white dog that seems to like him. He rolled his eyes.

"What about breakfast?" Hawkeye ignored his statement, placing the glass of water down on the counter staring at the distraught look on his face wondering why he was acting like this until she noticed Hayate beside him giving another happy bark.

"Do you expect me to cook for you every time or do you just like my cooking?" Mustang gave her a pointed look taking a cautious step forward with Hayate. He sighed, annoyed hoping this wouldn't last long and he'll go back to being by Hawkeye's side.

"It wouldn't hurt." Hawkeye muttered under her breath searching through her pantry and found she had not replenished anything in her cabinet. Everything was empty. She cursed aloud getting Mustang's attention.

"There's nothing isn't there?"He asked. Hawkeye didn't feel up to being with Mustang much longer. She shook her head no and turned around to see him leaning on the door frame with arms crossed over his chest. "We can get something to eat." He warily said. Hawkeye growled inwardly wishing this part of the day to be over.

Hawkeye whistled for Hayate as he went to her side while she slipped his dog collar around his neck, not wanting him to get caught by someone else instead of Havoc, but for this part of the day Hawkeye was going to be in hell with Mustang and his offer to get some breakfast. She didn't want to go anywhere with him after what happened to them and she was slightly wondering why they weren't talking about it and whatever his reason was she was glad he didn't bring it up, but the fact she was thinking about it drove her insane because she doesn't want anything to do with this man. He just kept leaping back into her life, even when he knows she doesn't want him around. She's only around because she's helping get his friend back.

When they walked out the door, they both almost, immediately were pushed back inside from the wallop of heat striking their body. With a second of hesitation in moving down, they stepped onto the steps as they walked down them then stalked off onto the sidewalk looking for a place to eat. Now Hawkeye was going to do everything in her power to keep her emotions inside so she doesn't make something out of them, like she did last night and she was going to make sure that something like that would never happen, again.

Riza Hawkeye was just going to help Roy Mustang get his friend back.

And that was all.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

A few twist and turns down some walkways they ran into the least the person they expected to see. "Well, well, well, of it isn't Lieutenant Hawkeye." A voice replied coldly, hidden with a mysterious intent. Hawkeye knew the voice it belonged to, the one man who has haunted her past and her life as of this day ever since he stole _their_ lives. Hawkeye wanted nothing more than to shoot him right now, but Mustang quickly grabbed her hand, intertwining them which made her think and know he was going to let her cause a scene.

"Archer." Roy growled, dangerously glaring violently into Archer's eyes, his grip on Hawkeye's hand growing slightly tighter. Archer rose his brow wondering how these two got to be this close or if it was just show. He really didn't care what they did.

"What do we have here?" Archer tauntingly said eyeing them carefully but he still didn't give two shits about what they do or what she does with him. "The Lieutenant is on a date with her assignment?" He took one more step closer to them with that taunting look.

"So what if we are?" Roy warily said wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer to his side. Knowing how quizzical this man could be, Mustang wasn't going to sell that much, especially after what happened in the living room at night.

He was being a bit reckless.

"It's good to see you to Colonel Mustang." He slowly said, slipping his hands in his pockets while he just kept watching these two wanting to give sadistic laugh at the stunts they're trying to pull off at Head Quarters, but for now he chose against it.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut." Roy angrily replied, a cold look entering his eyes. Hawkeye didn't know what to make of these situations anymore. She's a feeling more and more lost every time something like this happens or something close enough to make it happen.

"You seem to have a bit of a temper." He joked evilly. He loved to toy with the emotions with every person he encountered. The way his eyes were locked to him made his blood boil, pure of disgust and hate. Mustang waned to burn his body right then and there, but he forced himself not to because he saw someone approach from behind. Archer started to walk away hearing Mustang call out to him. He ignored him and vanished as he walked away.

"What do you want, Havoc?" He turned his head back to the person he saw earlier with a bored look on his face while holding in all the frustration. Right now he couldn't let it consume and cloud his judgment to save Hughes.

"I've come to see you." Havoc simply waved a manila folder in their face stopping in front of them for a second seeing Mustang's arm wrapped around her waist then back to their eyes. "Where do you want to talk?" He stopped waving the folder raising a brow for an answer.

Hawkeye didn't bother to answer him, pushing away Mustang's arm away from her waist as she pulled on Havoc's arms back down to her place with Hayate walking by Mustang's side. He rolled eyes wondering why the hell her dog has taken such a liking to him, but for an unknown reason he's starting to like the feeling of liking her dog. He wasn't that bad to have around, though it slightly annoyed him. For now he was just going to deal with because they have other pressing matters to attend. Roy Mustang only wanted a few things in his life and those were saving his best friend and getting him back to his loving family, maybe even get a little something Riza Hawkeye. Someone he's come to like over the past few days wondering if he'll get something more from her than her insane antiques to kill him, but he kind of liked how she would get when she did threaten him, but his mind also wandered back to the kiss they shared awhile ago. He didn't think he could let that moment get away from him for the rest of his life.

There was more to her than he could ever explain, than he could ever know, than he could ever get to be with once this was over. He wouldn't be seeing her for a long while and he was kind of glad that he since he needed to claim and fix few things before he came to Amestris. Now it was all coming down to a matter of time which he didn't know if he could handle knowing his friend is dying in a cell and could be already dead if Archer or Bradley hasn't done anything yet to him.

It was all coming down to just time.

He couldn't waste any time and he wouldn't.

He was going to get his friend back, no matter what the cost is.

They took one more turn down back to Hawkeye's place and went up the steps as Hawkeye opened the door, letting Hayate in first then all stepped in shutting the door behind him hearing a loud slam resound. Mustang and Hawkeye had lost their mood to eat anything when they ran into Archer a few minutes ago wondering why the hell he was actually walking the streets of Amestris, probably wanting to find someone to play with and make their life a living hell. Hawkeye wasn't going to allow that anymore. She wouldn't let someone like Archer to walk this place any longer with his vicious acts of pleasure. She was going to put a bullet straight through his head.

She would just pull the trigger.

No hesitation.

Havoc suddenly started to say when he placed a few folders on the table. "A blue print on H.Q., our rescue mission, and your grandfather's help and the closer we get to Hughes the closer the chances we'll run into Bradley and when we do we'll kill him."

_And Archer . . ._ Riza thought.

"Fuery will also help out. We'll have to wait for General Grumman for more orders and until then we just have to rely on your friend not to die." Havoc warily said staring into the rough eyes of Mustang, his arms crossed over his chest. He was determined to get his friend back, no matter what.

"What about Grumman?" Mustang suddenly asked taking a seat at the table, eyeing the blonde blue-eyes soldier. He felt like he was being interrogated, but he finds a way to turn them around and make them into jokes. Everything Havoc does is a joke to him. It's one of the reasons why they haven't fallen apart.

"Do you pay attention?" Havoc dryly said raising a brow. "He'll be at her house except with no specific time." Mustang rolled his eyes knowing how Grumman works since he's spent most of his time with that old man. This entire saving thing that was going on between was beginning to be a royal pain in the ass.

A few more minutes into this and Hawkeye was getting aggravated because of the two children she has in her home throwing jokes back and forth either about the military, themselves or just something completely off the subject and she was getting more and more and pissed by the second, especially with all the time they've been wasting. She was not about to respond or interrupt their little childish game, but that all stopped when they heard the grumbling sound arise in the kitchen. Hawkeye and Havoc turned to stare at Mustang who has a what look on his face throwing his arms up in the air to show his confusion. They knew exactly what the reason is.

"What?" He calmly said eyeing the both of them with glare, more to Havoc because Hawkeye had been with him earlier until they ran into Archer then their appetites vanished. "We skipped breakfast." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Havoc, do you mind watching Hayate?" Hawkeye slowly asked as Hayate started to warily walk around Havoc, probably still scared of the fact he playfully threatened to cook him into stir fired meat.

"Yeah, I got him." Havoc said taking a side glance at the dog who gave him a happy bark of approval. He wouldn't cook him this time, it was only to lighten up that raining down in Hawkeye's office then she took him for a little and handed him off to Fuery when she was put into his little organization.

"Take care of him, all right." Hawkeye bent down to her dog's level and patted his head with a small smile falling in her lips. Havoc nodded his head as a response. Mustang rolled his eyes, again. He just wanted to get some food to quench his jumpiness.

_**WOOF**_!

"I heard you the first time, Hawkeye." Havoc muttered, annoyed under his breath. She gave him a long pointed look. He raised both his brows in confusion.

"No, I'm telling Hayate." She dryly said, eyeing her partner down with a piercing glare. He thought she was violently teasing him, but sometimes he never knows when she's teasing him or when she's being serious, like in this situation. He was quite confused. What the hell?

"HEY!" He shouted in disbelief slamming his hands on the table, hearing a resounding bang. "You know I'm highly capable of taking care of myself." He proclaimed burning a hole into their backs as they step outside her home, again.

They're hoping not to run into Archer this time.

"I think your partner likes you." Mustang suddenly said slightly taking her off guard which was a rare moment to see, but she quickly hid it and continued to walk. He softly smiled.

"He's always liked me." She calmly answered in a bored. She did not want to have this discussion with him, not in the slightest. So why was he asking? "Why, are you jealous?" A devious smirk fell onto her lip and Mustang tensed, slightly. He was pushing her and he knows it.

He seemed to like pushing her over the edge, if not, way beyond the edge.

"No, not all," He shrugged his shoulders, slipping his hands in his pockets. "You don't seem fazed by it." He cautiously said, but this time he was hoping he wasn't pushing her so much over the edge. _At least this time it's not beyond_. He thought.

"Why should I be fazed?" She carefully asked taking a turn down the sidewalk. "Something like that will only get in my way or get me killed." Hawkeye said with a dark undertone in her voice. Mustang almost froze in place from the dark tone he heard escape her mouth. Sometimes he hated how she got like that because it made him think he hasn't broken her out of her black and white world.

"Don't you care about him?" He cautiously asked, quizzically eyeing her steeled character. He really didn't like this. She was going to shoot if kept giving her looks like that.

"Yes, I do." She stopped in her tracks for a moment, pinning him down with a sharp glare. "Why are you inquisitive?" She slowly questioned, wondering where the hell all this was coming from. He never took the time earlier, so why now?

"I've always been interested." Roy calmly proclaimed motioning his head to the side so they can continue once again. "Come on. Let's just get your materials." He took her hand gently and began to move, but Riza remained in her spot.

"Are you okay?" He looked back to see her face disguised by a sudden wall. He's had enough of those freaking things and if he kept getting more by her by the second he was going to rip her a new one. And he wouldn't care what she would try to do. "We're getting materials instead."

"Yeah, fine. Let's go." She took hold of his hand as he laced them together wondering what's with the sudden action and strolled off to their materials completely forgetting about breakfast and lunch and dinner. They can always eat tomorrow and they weren't going to that. It would be too much on them, probably Mustang. As soon as this is over they would have one main priority left: rescue Hughes. After they gathered their materials, Hawkeye was reminded by her thoughts, they skipped out breakfast because of Mustang's rumbling stomach and now the couple sat a table with their food at their necks ready to devour each and every last bite to the bottomless abyss in their stomachs.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Riza?" Mustang warily asked in a low tone. "You're here with me because we skipped this." He slowly pointed out. He already knew that answer and she didn't understand as to why he was asking it. That was low for him to do. They both know that.

"I'm here with you under orders." Hawkeye declared, steadily taking a swig of her drink. Mustang narrowed his eyes. He wanted a normal conversation with her that didn't involve their little problem at the moment, but when he opened his mouth about her being here with him was the biggest mistake he just made. _Idiot_. He thought.

"It's always orders with you, woman." Mustang growled through tightly clenched teeth, roughly shutting his fists as he tried to keep his anger at a certain level. He wasn't losing that by a long shot.

"I don't need to hear your responses." Hawkeye darkly said, glaring him down with her eyes. He never listens to her which made it that much harder for her to actually get a liking on him. "He murdered my entire family. Everyone I ever cared about, so don't tell me what I can't do." Hawkeye responded in a murderous tone.

She has as intent to kill.

She is meant to kill.

"You can always build a new family." Mustang cautiously said, carefully staring into her eyes. He always thought she had sexy eyes and every time he got a like that they were getting sexier. "The sincerity in his voice sent a tremble down her back, but the fact that he insisted to build a family killed her because she doesn't know what or how to do that since she's pretty much lost everyone she's ever cared about, but the fact remains she still has a few people around, except it was mostly, probably, trust issues.

"Do you know what it's like to have your entire family murdered by someone you knew in front of your eyes?" Hawkeye incredulously asked in that same murderous tone. He tensed, crossing his arms over his chest. He seriously hated this shit about her.

Mustang just stared into her piercing eyes. He wasn't going to answer her because she knew that answer and when he didn't she was glad. It was only that stare she got from him which wasn't bad than one of his smug comment she cannot stand. She'd rather shoot the damn thing of his face. When Hawkeye finished her meal, and left Mustang alone at the table with the supplies. Roy was about finished with his dish, but he immediately lost the appetite to eat once the argument had taken place. He sat there confused and annoyed and he sighed exasperated, slid his hand through his raven hair to have it fall back down almost covering his obsidian eyes. His thoughts haunted him when he thought her, how she was seriously devoted she is to the military and her family before he came into her life and changed what little she felt.

_Why do I bother to stick with her?_ He thought.

* * *

Night over took as Hawkeye sat on her roof in the dark night starring at the brightly lit moon and stars as if it's her light to guide her through life while Mustang, on the other hand, walked around Central to clear his mind of earlier incident and it only became worse. He thought he was losing her mind around her, but there was something else scratching at the surface his chest. He slightly knew what that feeling was, but he pushed it away because he wouldn't be able to save Hughes from all the hell Archer and Bradley put him through. Then he quickly ran to her residence for no specific reason and bolted through the door without realizing he broke it and ran to the roof to see her.

"RIZA!" He yelled, feeling the blood rush faster in his veins knowing no one has made feel like this in a long while, but he's not sure about her, especially with the way she's treating him and that heated, passionate kiss shared. He was insanely losing his mind around. "Tell me what the hell is going on?" He determinedly said taking a seat next to her.

"Revenge." Hawkeye dryly answered. He looked up to the moon and stars. "It's a part of me." Hawkeye slowly said, not knowing why she was telling him this, but figured he would have to know sooner or later. "Why are you here?" She turned her head to see him with another confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean 'why am I here?'" Roy restated, angrily, the confusion still there. "You promised me we would save Hughes." She sadly smiled. He sounded like such a child. She thought it was kind of cute sometimes.

"I didn't promise you anything." She said, giving him a pointed look. He liked this side of Hawkeye better than the one he faced a few hours ago when they were eating. She was worth it all, whatever he really has in stored for her.

"You have a problem with trust issues." Mustang muttered, annoyed visibly growling at her. She rolled her eyes. He thought she seemed to be okay wondering what was actually bothering her, but he was damn tired of her odd mood swings or whatever the hell she goes through.

"You're not exactly daisies and sweet cakes, either." He gave her an odd smile, thinking what the hell she was referring him to. She was being quite odd and he couldn't help, but think this was how she used to act before Arched screwed with her mind and family.

A deadly silence filled the space around them as they try to figure out the most difficult parts of their lives and hold onto whatever life they have left, like a rope tied into a knot as they try to keep everything about them together when they know there are some shattered parts to them that haven't been settled. Hawkeye thinks she's finally had enough of this shit following her life and the shit that keeps entering her life because life was too short and she wanted back her ignorance and bliss. Mustang also knows and she'll get it back, no matter what the cost just like he's doing with his friend.

They gazed into each other's eyes thinking things couldn't get much worse from here on out, but he didn't want to make most of this come true. This was killing with every part in his body wanting to get more of Riza Hawkeye, but the way she treats, the signals she's give him is destroying his mind and couldn't think straight for the most part so he tested his luck again.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." Hawkeye suddenly said. Some parts of him were glad she said that because once he got Hughes back he'd disappear and the other parts wanted to grab her and just plant one on her, but he didn't.

"I'm not." Mustang whispered in a low tone, only loud enough for him to hear himself, except Hawkeye was giving him an odd look. She thought something was wrong him, then again there always is since he mostly plays around her.

They gazed into each other's eyes, glued for a moment as they saw the flashing emotions going through their eyes while this unexplainable force was pulling them closer, breaking the space between them and then they locked lips. Mustang didn't know what the hell was happening anymore, other than having Hawkeye's gracious lips over his as he poured out every emotion he felt in this moment because all he wanted was her and even through the beginning he wanted her. He felt like this was dream and that Hawkeye would shoot a bullet through his head if they were actually doing this, but they were and she wasn't stopping him either.

It's much more than wanting to have a few tastes of Riza Hawkeye.

He knows what it is.

Hawkeye placed her hand to the side of his cheek letting her fingers slightly twirl around the edges of her silk hair. He smiled into the kiss pulling her closer to him as they felt the burning sensation of their bodies land on each other trying to get themselves higher in this moment because it was just them two linger up there for however long they want. No one would stop him. He wanted her hands all over his body when she took off his shirt the first time. He wanted everything this woman can give him. Something else was coming undone.

He suddenly remembered what Hawkeye told him earlier that Havoc has always liked her and he slowly pulled away from her feeling their hot breaths land on each other. "I promise you, you don't have to keep that burden. You can lean on people like Havoc, like me." He softly said in a breathy tone. "You can take your pain, anger, frustration out on me." He whispered.

"I want to believe you." Hawkeye said, equally out of breath. He sadly smiled.

"Then believe me." He cheekily said and picked her up from her position as he stood on the roof with Hawkeye in his arms. She glared daggers at him telling him to put her down. He just laughed. "Let's go inside." Roy said. He was really such a child every. Hawkeye didn't think she would ever see him serious. "I'll carry you."

"I can walk on my own two feet." Hawkeye viciously declared. "I'm a trained sniper." He smirked letting out a light scoff.

"I'm a damn alchemist, sweet heart." He smirk grew wider as slowly started to walk back to the door giving no more room for her talk shit about his little act.

"You're an ass." Hawkeye dryly clarified.

* * *

**I would gladly love it people review this so I know what to work because it's important to me so I know what my mistakes are and can work on them. So please be kind and click that little button that say "Review." Thanks. I hope this turned out okay.**


End file.
